Prácticamente 'Magia'
by Asumi-chan
Summary: La magia es algo único e inigualable en el mundo, hay que aprender a utilizarla y saber darle un buen uso. En Hogwarts se enseñan sus artes y misterios. Se inicia el año ¿será cómo esperaban los futuros magos y brujas?
1. Viaje

**Llevo un tiempo con esta historia escrita pero verdaderamente no sabía si subirla porque llevo muy poco de ella hecha, espero que les guste. Estoy intentado ser lo más fiel que puedo con el Mundo Mágico en los detalles y demás; soy algo tiquismiquis en ese sentido de la perfección sobre el universo Potterico. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y el entorno en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de J. y de la Warner Bross.**

**Viaje**

Siempre le habían contado desde pequeño historias de _Hogwarts_, sobre las increíbles aventuras que sus padres y sus tíos habían vivido ahí. Incluso su hermano y sus primos le explicaban cuán maravillosa era la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra, aunque James más de una vez le había contado una mentira para meterse con él. Como decía su madre, su hermano era un bromista, debía de haberlo heredado por parte del tío George, porque su padre no solía gastar bromas.

Albus y Rose fueron caminando por el último vagón buscando una cabina libre; apenas acababan de salir y sentía su pulso muy acelerado. Anteriormente ya había ido a otra escuela, junto con Rose, -ambos estaban en la misma clase desde el jardín de infancia y habían hecho amigos allí. De su familia, eran los únicos junto con las hijas del tío Percy que habían recibido previamente una educación _muggle_– pero apenas recordaba con claridad los primeros días en su antigua escuela, y sin embargo era consciente de que no se había sentido ni la mitad de emocionado que con ir a Hogwarts.

En el penúltimo compartimento no se encontraba nadie, por lo que entraron allí y Albus se sentó junto a la ventanilla, mirando fijamente por ésta como dejaban Londres atrás y el paisaje con casas iba dando lugar a una gran extensión de campo a través.

-¿Crees que Hogwarts será tal y como nos han contado, Al? -preguntó Rose con voz ilusionada-. Cuando mamá me regaló _'La Historia de Hogwarts__'_ me pareció fantástico.

-Bueno... yo creo que Hogwarts no es como me lo ha contado James, eso seguro –hizo una mueca de fastidio-. Antes de saber que era el sombrero seleccionador quien nos enviaba a la casa intentó convencerme de que tenías que resolver el enigma de una esfinge, y según lo que dijeras escogían tu casa o te tiraban al lago con el calamar gigante, tuve pesadillas durante una semana -recordando la risotada que soltó su madre cuando le contó su temor de acabar con allí en vez de en una de las casas.

-Eso es algo muy improbable –refutó asintiendo con la cabeza-. Tía Ginny tenía motivos para reírse, si me hubieras preguntado a mí o a cualquiera que no fuera tu hermano como... la prima Victoire o a Lucy... si hubieses preguntado a Fred te hubiera dicho lo mismo que James seguro... -se tanteó la barbilla con duda.

De pronto la puerta del compartimento se abrió y aparecieron dos niños que también debían de ser de primer año, ya que traían sus baúles y aún no se habían puesto el uniforme, igual que Albus. El que había abierto la puerta los miró y se aclaró la garganta un poco.

-¿Están ocupado estos sitios? -preguntó señalándolos-. Hemos intentado entrar al compartimiento anterior, pero ya hay cinco y no caben los baúles.

Tanto Rose como Albus asintieron y les ayudaron a ponerlos de forma que no se cayesen ni tapasen la entrada. Ella se puso al lado de Albus y ambos chicos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro.

-Gracias -dijo el que no había hablado aún-. Yo soy Flavio Wrigth, encantado –su voz era muy suave y tenía aspecto de ser algo tímido.

-Yo Dougal Proudfoot –se presentó y a Albus le sonó de algo su apellido-. Mi padre es auror y trabaja en el ministerio de magia.

-Yo soy Rose Weasley y este es mi primo, Albus -contestó la chica con una sonrisa-. Mi madre también trabaja en el ministerio de magia, en el Departamento de Leyes, es una gran bruja -su pecho de hinchó de orgullo al decirlo.

-Entonces el mío es el jefe del tuyo, Dougal –él también estaba orgulloso de sus padres-. Soy Albus Potter –los ojos azules del otro muchacho se abrieron, sorprendido.

-Entonces eres hijo de Harry Potter -su voz denotaba emoción a la vez que sorpresa.– Lo tengo repetido cuatro veces en las ranas de chocolate, tu padre es un héroe -al decir eso Albus se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno... él suele decir que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, que no por eso es un héroe, mucha gente también hizo cosas durante la guerra... -ese tema a veces resultaba algo tabú en casa, ya que muchos conocidos de su familia habían muerto en ella.

-¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra? -Flavio pareció ponerse nervioso a la mención de esa palabra- ¿Hay una guerra? -los tres niños le miraron pero fue Rose la que le contestó.

-Hace unos veinte años que acabó, no te preocupes, ahora todo está en paz –sonrió un poco.

-Oh... menos mal, yo es que... soy de familia muggle, mi madre es profesora y mi padre es abogado –explicó-. Siempre pensaron que era algo raro, una vez el gato empezó a levitar por la casa cuando sólo tenía siete años, a mi padre le costó mucho creer que la magia existía, el profesor Longbottom fue el que vino a decirnos que era un mago y que iría a Hogwarts.

-El señor Longbottom es amigo de la familia –respondió rápidamente Al con una sonrisa-. Su esposa es la dueña del Caldero Chorreante, has tenido que pasar por ahí cuando fuiste al Callejón Diagón.

-Ah... sí, recuerdo ese lugar... -entrelazó los dedos -. Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre en qué casa estaré... el profesor Longbottom dijo que él era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor y me pareció simpático... así que no me importaría ir allí –tanto Albus como su prima asintieron.

-Casi toda nuestra familia ha quedado en Gryffindor, menos... -empezó la pequeña pelirroja a contar con las manos– Dominique y Louis que son Hufflepuff y Molly que es Ravenclaw, aún así ambas son también buenas casas, pero debemos quedar en Gryffindor, ¿verdad?.

-Nuestras madres dijeron que tío Ron bromeaba con eso... no creo que haga nada si quedas en otra casa, tía Hermione no le dejaría –Dougal los miró.

-Pues mi padre fue Ravenclaw y mi madre Slytherin -al mencionar esa palabra Rose se le quedó mirando como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Tu madre fue Slytherin? -preguntó un tanto susceptible.

-Eso es lo que he dicho; -de pronto el muchacho se puso un poco a la defensiva- ¿tienes algo contra los Slytherin?

-No es sólo... que ya sabes, muchos magos oscuros salieron de esa casa... hay gente que no, obviamente, pero... no me gustaría estar en ella -parecía que hablase algo forzada pero Albus rápidamente la interrumpió.

-La abuela Teddy fue a Slytherin, y es muy buena persona –recordó de pronto al moreno y Dougal lo miró interesado-. Mi padre dice que si quedo en Slytherin entonces la casa ganará un gran estudiante pero... prefiero Gryffindor, mi hermano está ahí, y seguro que se metería conmigo si acabase en Slytherin, sobre todo en los partidos de _quidditch_.

-¿Qué es el quidditch? -preguntó Flavio que se había quedado algo descolgado de la conversación.

Más o menos entre todos le explicaron en qué consistía, al muchacho pareció sorprenderse que uno de los medios de transporte habituales para los magos fueran las escobas, y le impactó que tuviesen clase de vuelo al principio del curso.

Su padre le había dicho que únicamente había una, pero que podían preguntarle a la señora Hooch si no les importaba dar otra. A Albus jamás le había entusiasmado demasiado volar, no como a sus hermanos; James siempre se pasaba el tiempo con una pelota en las manos tirándola al aire y recogiéndola, y Lily decía que de mayor quería ser tan buena como su madre y acabar en algún buen equipo. Tío Ron había intentado convencerlos en incontables ocasiones que se hiciesen de los _Chudley Cannons_, pero su intento había resultado en vano, los tres eran de las_ Arpías_.

-Vaya... parece un deporte peligroso, a mi me gusta el fútbol -sonrió un poco más tranquilo-. Soy del Manchester -Albus conocía bastante ese deporte ya que su padre a veces lo veía por la televisión; su tío que también se había acostumbrado a ese aparato muggle, y de lo único que se quejaba era de que no echasen partidos de quiddicth-. Pero en ese deporte ¿alguien ha muerto?

-Bueno, una arbitro hace muchos años, pero no te preocupes, ningún jugador ha muerto en Hogwarts -hizo un gesto como para quitarle peso al asunto, pero no pareció convencerlo del todo.

Se escuchó un portazo y la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe mostrando a dos niños de su misma edad con las túnicas ya puesta, mientras uno intentaba mirar por encima del otro.

-Disculpad ¿sabéis cuando viene la señora del carrito? Es que estamos muertos de hambre -los cuatro niños se miraron entre sí y negaron-. Qué fastidio.

-No creo que tarde demasiado, debe de haber mucha gente comprando en los primeros compartimentos. ¿Por qué no vas? -sugirió Rose con amabilidad.

-Casi todos los alumnos de primer año estamos aquí, si me acerco a una zona más adelante seguro que nos intentan liar y acabaremos encerrados en algún baño -frunció el ceño-. A mi hermano se lo hicieron, por cierto soy Lauren Stebbins y él es Jaiden, estamos solos en el último compartimento.

-Sí, casi no subimos. Mi padre tuvo que empujarme para que no me cogiese el pie una puerta -se rió el otro como si estar a punto de caerse del tren resultase de lo más divertido.

-Parece peligroso -le comentó Dougal y Rose parecía de acuerdo.

-Nosotros somos Rose -señaló a su prima- Dougal, Flavio, y yo soy Albus -ambos se miraron y asintieron.

-Sí, os vimos subir, ¿tú eres hijo de Harry Potter, no? Estaba en el andén. Yo iba a pararme para pedirle un autógrafo, pero mi padre me empujó diciendo que si no, no llegábamos -pareció lamentarlo mucho-. Eh, tal vez tú podrías pedírselo.

-No creo que Albus le pida un autógrafo al tío Harry, es su padre -Lauren se la quedó mirando.

-Tú... ¿eres una Weasley? -preguntó en tono de duda-. Ya sabes, pelo rojo, muchas pecas... -intentó explicarse- además has dicho tío Harry ¿no?

Su prima se sonrojó furiosamente por la mención de sus pecas; Fred el cual era el único Weasley que no había heredado esa dichosa maldición al parecer, y siempre se había metido con Rose por eso mismo.

-Sí, lo soy ¿pasa algo? Mis padres son Ron y Hermione Weasley -de pronto Dougal dio un bote.

-¡Esos también los tengo repetidos en los cromos! –exclamó, pero sólo Flavio pareció echarle cuenta preguntándole con curiosidad a que cromos se refería.

-Vaya, tus padres son héroes, Weasley -sonrió Jaiden mirándola por encima del hombro de Lauren de puntillas -. Mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro compartimento, tengo un ajedrez, podemos jugar.

Después de eso la conversación derivó a distintas cosas, desde sus comidas favoritas hasta la asignatura que creía dársele mejor en Hogwarts. Flavio que no tenía ni idea de qué trataba cada una; Rose fue explicándole paso a paso en que consistían aunque no fueran de su año; el pequeño se rió cuando le dijo que había una asignatura llamada Estudios Muggles.

-A ver... ¿hay una asignatura sobre los muggle? ¿En serio? -parecía reticente a creérselo-¡Qué raro! Los magos estudiáis a los muggles como si fuéramos gente que vivió hace mil años, tiene gracia -Rose no se la veía.

-No, según mi madre es muy interesante saber cómo los magos ven y razonan la tecnología y las costumbres de los muggles -añadió-. Por ejemplo, los brujos no usan cosas como televisores, ordenadores o teléfonos, así que su funcionamiento les resulta realmente complicado. Mi abuelo Arthur siempre le ha preguntado a mi madre que como es capaz que sin magia hayan creado un aparato que vuele, porque no se lo explica.

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de por qué vuela un avión, tan solo lo hace y punto -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Ni tele, ni pc, ni teléfono? ¿Que tienen los magos para entretenerse? ¿Aire?

-No, magia -Albus miró a Rose extrañado, eso no había sonado muy... amable, pero parecía algo nerviosa-. La usamos para esas cosas, pero también aparatos como... las radios -intentó recordar algo más que usasen los magos.

-¿Hay radios mágicas? ¿Y en qué se diferencian de las normales?

Eso era algo que ni Albus sabía. Su padre tenía una antigua radio mágica en casa que se había comprado en una tienda del callejón, y un despertador que cada mañana que sonaba empezaban unos muggles reporteros a hablar del tiempo que hacía o de las retenciones en las carreteras. Más de una vez ese maldito reloj les había despertado, y un día, cuando tenía James nueve años, éste estalló sin previo aviso; magia accidental sin dudas, pero los tres pequeños de la casa se alegraron de ello.

-Las radios mágicas no necesitan electricidad -sonrió entonces bastante contenta por la diferencia que había entre ellas-. Nunca se gastan y siempre puedes oírlas, las muggles deben estar enchufadas o en su defecto con una batería.

-Oh... supongo que funcionaran por arte de '_magia_' -hizo comillas con los dedos y Albus se rió de aquello.

Flavio era un poco más bajito que él, contaba con un corto cabello castaño cenizo y unos ojos de color chocolate; mientras que Dougal poseía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y el pelo de un castaño oscuro. Su prima había salido físicamente casi igual que su padre, a excepción de los ojos, pero su melena era rojo fuego y la llevaba suelta, revuelta sin ningún orden aparente, sus mejillas y nariz estaban salpicadas de cientos de pecas caprichosas que campaban a sus anchas. Él era según muchos de sus familiares una copia de su padre en miniatura, el mismo pelo azabache desordenado y unos intensos ojos verdes. Su hermano también lo tenía igual que él pero con el iris castaño de su madre y llevaba gafas, la pequeña Lily tenía la cabellera roja y lacia con unos preciosos ojos color café. Por suerte ni él ni su hermana llevaban gafas ya que veían estupendamente bien.

-Voy a salir un rato -dijo de pronto su prima poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la túnica-. Será mejor que os cambiéis de ropa ya, voy a preguntarle a Victoire cuando falta para llegar -y sin más decir cerró la puerta dejando a los tres niños mirándose entre sí.

-Ella es algo extraña ¿no? -preguntó Dougal-. Cuando ese tal... Stebbins -intentaba recordar su apellido- le preguntó si era una Weasley casi salta.

-Bueno... tiene un problema con sus pecas, eso es todo, cosa de familia -intentó restarle importancia ya que no la tenía.

Flavio se había puesto de pie encima del asiento e intentaba abrir su baúl en busca de su ropa. Todos los alumnos de primer año eran los únicos cuyas corbatas y escudos no estaban bordados al inicio de curso según su casa. Los mayores contaban con el emblema de la casa en la que tocaban, pero ellos tenían una sosa corbata de color negro y el escudo de Hogwarts en el pecho. En cinco minutos los tres contaban con sus uniformes y metían la ropa a empujones en sus baúles, la de Flavio estaba a rebosar de ésta, mientras que la de los otros dos estaba menos llena.

-¿Por qué traes tanta ropa? -alzó una ceja Dougal.

-Pues... para los fines de semana y eso -como si la respuesta fuese obvia-. No tendremos que estar todo el tiempo con el uniforme ¿verdad? -Albus hizo una mueca.

-No, no es eso, pero... los de primero no suelen salir del castillo, me refiero, como las excursiones que se hacen en los colegios muggles o eso, normalmente siempre se lleva el uniforme puesto -aseguró este-. Pero en tercero podemos ir a Hogsmeade, es un pueblo que está muy cerca de Hogwarts y tiene muchas tiendas, mi tío George dirige Zonko.

Ya habían ido a allí más de una vez a visitar la tienda de bromas y Honeyducks; a Lily le encantan tanto las ranas de chocolate como al tío Ron y siempre que podía pedía a sus padres que se las comprasen. Diez minutos después, Rose volvió comiéndose un regaliz bastante largo y los tres la vieron alzando las cejas.

-La señora del carrito está en el otro vagón, Lucy me ha comprado esto -dio otro mordisco -. James me ha preguntado que donde estábamos, que creía que nos habíamos caído del tren o algo.

-Seguro que estaba muy ocupado hablando con sus amigos sobre el verano, me dijo que Summerby quería mostrarle algo que se había comprado en Grecia -su hermano valoraba mucho a sus amigos, y sobre todo las bromas que pudiese gastar con cualquier cosa que hubieran traído a Hogwarts.

-Ya, bueno, me encontré con Victoire, dice que como mucho en media hora llegaremos, que nos vayamos con Hagrid en cuanto le veamos.

Los cuatro niños miraron por la ventanilla. El paisaje de campos soleados había cambiado casi sin darse cuenta para pasar a un profundo bosque, y la luz se había apagado tanto que el cielo estaba de color anaranjado tirando para el negro-azulado que solía haber poco antes del anochecer. Poco después, una mujer entrada ya en años llamó a la puerta para ofrecerles comida, Flavio abrió la boca y Albus pudo suponer que nunca había visto dulces mágicos. Se metió la mano en el pantalón y sacó cinco galeones que le había dado su padre antes de salir del coche por si le entraba hambre en el tren. Compraron empanadas de calabaza, ranas de chocolates, regaliz, grageas de todos los sabores, caramelos de menta... Antes de que nadie pudiera avisarle el joven Wrigth ya había abierto y se había metido en la boca una de las grageas y su cara pasó de un tono rosáceo a rojo pasando por un gracioso naranja para al final escupir el caramelo y mover la mano para enfriarse la lengua.

-Pica, pica, pica -repitió incansables veces y los otros tres rieron, Rose se llevó una mano al estómago y se tapó la boca con la otra.

-Son grageas de todos los sabores ¡de todos! -exclamó al parecer divertida-. Hay de sabores normales, pero también hay con sabor a coles, espinacas, picante -enumeró y cogió al azar uno de la bolsa de Flavio metiéndoselo en la boca y al parecer contenta con el sabor- ¡Nata!

-Ezo ez injuzto -dijo aún con la lengua fuera-. No me habeiz avizado -Rose paró de reír.

-Tranquilo, de pequeños a todos nos ha pasado ¿verdad? -Albus a su pesar tuvo que asentir y Dougal también lanzando un suspiro.

-Yo una vez comí uno con sabor a pasta de berenjenas, James se estuvo riendo de mí durante semanas.

-Eso no es nada, yo probé uno son sabor a carbón -puso el rostro asqueado- y no ese dulce, no, carbón de verdad.

Los dulces mágicos solían tener la peculiaridad de que la variedad de gusto comparada con la de los muggles era muchísima más amplia, pero al serlo tenía más peligro en encontrarte un sabor que odiabas o que ni sabías siquiera de su existencia. Las ranas de chocolate se acabaron rápidamente y todos les dieron sus cromos a Dougal para que viera cuales tenía o cuales no; Hugo también los coleccionaba, pero solo le quedaban tres sino recordaba mal, y ninguno de los que le habían tocado lo eran, aunque suponía que Rose se acordaría mejor. Entonces se escuchó una voz resonante por todo el lugar.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Dejen su equipaje en el vagón, se lo llevarán por separado al castillo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, estaban muy emocionados al llegar a la estación. Cuando salieron al pasillo una hilera de alumnos también de primero y de otros cursos intentaban salir del vagón. Albus tomó a su prima del hombro para no separarse de ella durante el trayecto. Al bajar pudieron notar el frío que hacía, por las noches de septiembre ya empezaba a notarse que faltaba poco para el otoño, pero seguramente estarían más al norte y por ello el frío era mayor. De pronto una lámpara alumbró sus caras y sonó una voz conocida para Rose y Albus.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! -bramaba Hagrid, que sobresalía del lugar y se veía perfectamente-. ¡Hola chicos! -los saludó al verlos.

-Hola, Hagrid -contestaron al unísono, el semi gigante siempre les había caído bien.

-¡Primer año! -volvió a gritar y entonces se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos había una pequeña marabunta de niños-. ¿Alguien más de primer año? Bien, entonces seguidme.

Rose estaba que casi saltaba de alegría y miraba a su primo con una inmaculada sonrisa en los labios. Albus no tuvo más remedio que contestarle con una sonrisa ¡ya casi estaba en Hogwarts! Y eso era suficiente para que los pelos de su coronilla se erizasen y su estómago empezase a revolverse. En pocas horas estaría durmiendo en la cama de su casa, y al día siguiente empezaría a aprender magia ¡a aprender de verdad!.

**Continuará**...

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por terminar de leerlo. Para comentarios, críticas o demás ya sabéis, review e intentaré contestaros (aunque llevo tanto tiempo sin subir nada a mis historias que creo que he olvidado como se hace...). Espero poder actualizar todas las semanas, al menos hasta que entre a la universidad nuevamente, entonces no sé cuando podré hacerlo. Nuevamente muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	2. La Selección

_**Muchas gracias por las visitas (30 =D) Y por el review; ****macaen me acuerdo de tí, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y creas que prometa mucho, verdaderamente me gusta mucho como me está quedando, aunque me gustaría hacer una valoración al final del fics, para ver como puedo mejorar el fics. Espero que os guste, disfrutad de la lectura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y el entorno en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de J. y de la Warner Bross.**_

_**La Selección**_

Las vistas de Hogwarts siempre habían sorprendido a cada infante que recorría por primera vez el lago desde la estación hasta el castillo. Irónicamente parecía _'mágico'_, con tantas luces encendidas a la vez, y la luna, que aún no había menguado del todo, iluminaba el Lago Oscuro, donde en la lejanía se podían ver unos cuantos tentáculos sobresaliendo de la superficie. Normalmente se solían tardar unos treinta minutos en cruzar en los botes encantados, ya que los alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimo tenían que llegar usando los carruajes.

En el bote del joven Potter estaban su prima y los dos muchachos que le habían acompañado durante casi todo el recorrido del tren. Dougal miraba con expectación mientras sostenía el farolillo que tenían en la parte delantera los botes; su cara era de completa ilusión pero la de Flavio no se podía quedar atrás, sus pequeños ojos castaños estaban tan abiertos que Albus podía incluso imaginar que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas, y su boca un poco desencajada del asombro. Rose, sin embargo, tenía una genuina sonrisa en sus labios, y miraba con admiración tal construcción como lo que era, el lugar donde iban a estudiar y aprender magia durante unos largos siete años.

-Oye Albus... lo del sombrero ese que nos selecciona... ¿duele ponértelo o algo? -al muchacho le pareció una pregunta extraña, pero aún así contestó.

-No, según sé sólo tienes que ponértelo. Al parecer te lee la mente o algo así -no entendía muy bien como un sombrero podía hacer eso, pero cosas más raras tenía la magia-. Según tus cualidades elige tu casa.

-Ya veo... -murmuró algo nervioso y Rose se giró a mirarlo.

-No hay porque tener miedo de la selección, ni que nos enfrentásemos a un boggart -rió un poco pero al parecer el jovencito no la entendió.

El viaje siguió ameno, con algunas preguntas sueltas más sobre Hogwarts, los terrenos y demás. Dougal permaneció mas callado de lo normal; seguramente se debía encontrar nervioso por la selección, al igual que todos. Albus se giró para mirar a su alrededor, delante iba Hagrid, que era tan grande que ocupaba un bote entero, y detrás suya una docena de barcos donde en cada uno, cuatro cabezas curiosas sobresalían mirando con sorpresa, alegría o admiración el castillo. Albus no conseguía distinguir bien las caras, tan sólo formas y algún que otro color de pelo llamativo en la oscuridad. Dos botes a la derecha se encontraba el muchacho al que el tío Ron había nombrado antes, Scorpius Malfoy. Iba charlando, sino lo veía mal, junto con una niña de cabello oscuro con gafas; parecía que ella no estaba muy habituada a los barcos, porque tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, mirando fijamente el agua y a Albus le daba la sensación de que ella vomitaría de un momento a otro.

Diez minutos más tardes llegaron a un pequeño muelle, en el cual se encontraba el antiguo celador que no había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Filch y su gata esperaban a los estudiantes a la puerta de entrada, donde se encontraban ya todos los equipajes que habían tenido que dejar cuando se montaron en los botes. Hagrid se despidió diciendo que tenía que entrar en el comedor antes que ellos y Filch los llevó hasta unas escaleras que empezaron a subir llegando al salón principal de Hogwarts, donde en lo alto se veían cuatro grandes banderas, cada una de un color diferente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y los murmullos que habían estado pululando por el salón se apagaron como una vela al abrirse una ventana. Una mujer alta, de pelo negro y un moño recogido elegantemente, apareció delante de los niños. Albus jamás la había visto en su vida, pero le pareció bastante intimidante; debía de superar el medio siglo de edad, porque en su pelo ya se notaban algunas canas blancas y grisáceas. No sabía que esperar de aquella persona la verdad. Pero de pronto el miedo se le pasó cuando la vio esbozar una amable sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts; –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios- yo soy la profesora Séptima Vector, subdirectora de Hogwarts y jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw -Albus notó cómo alguien le empujaba un poco y se ponía de puntillas para poder ver mejor a la mujer-. Dentro de unos instantes entraréis en el Gran Comedor y seréis seleccionados a una de las cuatro casas, ya sea Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin -hizo una pausa, y después dio un repaso por encima para ver aproximadamente la cantidad de alumnos que había-. Os avisaré cuando entrar - volvió a abrir la puerta y los niños sólo alcanzaron a escuchar un gran cuchucheo y ver una gran cantidad de luz.

Los murmullos se incrementaron, y Albus se giró a ver quién era la persona que lo había empujado para ver a la profesora Vector. Se trataba de una niña con una larga trenza en la espalda, de piel oscura y ojos de un negro que asustaba. De pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de que el joven Potter la estaba mirando, y casi pegó un bote, mostrándose un tanto avergonzada.

-¡Per-perdón! -exclamó de pronto-. Es que tú eres más alto que yo y no veía... lo siento -empezó a jugar con su pelo y Albus le pareció una chica un tanto extraña.

-No importa -hizo un gesto con la mano- yo soy Albus -se presentó.

-Oh, yo soy Devi, Devi Vedati -sonrió algo más tranquila- ¿A en que casas crees que quedarás? Yo creo que en Ravenclaw, como mi madre; mi padre es muggle, así que no sé si eso afectará y... - de pronto se giró y cogió a un chico que le sacaba una cabeza pero tenía los mismos ojos que ella- este es mi primo Nilam. Él es Albus.

El muchacho tan solo asintió con la cabeza, y a Albus le dio la sensación que no era muy hablador. La chica hizo una mueca pero enseguida se le pasó.

-Yo creo que en Gryffindor. Mi hermano está allí y la mayoría de mis primos -se dio la vuelta y señaló a Rose que había empezado a hablar con una chica de cabello rubio sobre los fantasmas de Hogwarts -. Esa de allí también es mi prima, se llama Rose.

-Vaya debes tener mucha familia en Hogwarts; Nilam es el único que tengo y es muy tímido, aunque la tía Parvati está embarazada. ¡Ojalá sea una niña! - en verdad esa chica era rara.

De pronto un revuelto se montó, y Albus escuchó un pequeño chillido de una muchacha que estaba bastante detrás mientras por su lado pasaba una cabeza trasparente volando por el aire. Un grupo de fantasmas montados a caballo atravesaron la sala de un lado para otro ante la atenta mirada de los niños. Una mujer que parecía algo apenada hablaba con un hombre que estaba vestido como un noble de la edad media, mientras un monje se había acercado a la niña que había gritado intentado tranquilizarla. Él sabía que había fantasmas en Hogwarts, cada casa tenía uno, y por lo que le habían contado sus padres el suyo debía de ser el hombre que hablaba con la mujer. Ellos no eran los únicos espectros del castillo, en los baños de las chicas se encontraba también Myrtle la Llorona, e incluso el profesor Binns era uno. No era extraño que en un lugar así hubiera; en San Mungo una vez se encontró con uno que intentaba convencer a la medimaga que no estaba muerto.

-Tranquila, tranquila, los fantasmas no hacemos nada -hablaba el monje- yo soy el de Hufflepuff. ¡Espero que quedes en mi casa! -después de decir eso se elevó en el aire y desapareció atravesando la pared.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se volvió a abrir y la profesora Vector hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que esta vez sí que podían entrar. Se puso al lado de su prima, que lo había empezado a llamar para que avanzaran, y se puso de puntillas mientras miraba a un lado y al otro buscando a su hermano en la casa Gryffindor. Y lo encontró, estaba al lado de Fred riéndose por algo y al verlo le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano mientras le decía algo a lo lejos. Intentó leerle los labios y cuando lo hizo puso una mueca ofendida y desvió la mirada. _"Slytherin"_ no era la palabra que había estado esperando de su hermano después de despedirse en el tren, la verdad.

-Mira el techo, Al -le dijo su prima- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Es un hechizo para que se vea el cielo de fuera, cuando nieve tiene que ser genial, ¿verdad?

-Sí... -miles de pequeñas velas estaban suspensas a dos metros sobre sus cabezas, y en el fondo se encontraban la mesa de los profesores, donde Hagrid, que anteriormente los había dejado, mantenía una expresión bonachona en el rostro.

La profesora Vector se adelantó y se colocó al lado de un taburete donde había un viejo sombrero harapiento, cogió el pergamino que se encontraba al lado y con postura recta esperó pacientemente a que se callase todo el comedor. Un pequeño ruido, parecido a una tonada musical empezó a sonar, a Albus le costó tiempo darse cuenta que era lo que había empezado a cantar.

_Muchos diréis_

_que injusto es_

_ya que soy el único_

_que en vuestras mentes ve._

_Puede que esté ajado_

_y con muchos años ya,_

_pero en Hogwarts yo nací_

_y ahora me toca elegir._

_Si a Gryffindor irás_

_donde el valor, es la piedra angular_

_de los osados que_

_actúan antes de pensar._

_Si en Ravenclaw estar_

_una mente brillante_

_sin dudas poseer_

_con la sabiduría del saber hacer._

_Si en Hufflepuff quedar_

_donde el esfuerzo mostrarás_

_y demostrar tu lealtad_

_con amigos de verdad._

_Si a Slytherin irás,_

_donde los astutos han de reinar,_

_y allá encontrarás_

_que tus ambiciones se hagan realidad._

_No me juzguéis por mis arrugas,_

_ni por mis años_

_porque tengo el poder de separaros._

_Así pues ¡Que comience la selección!_

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y Albus levantó una ceja; no es que no le hubiera gustado la canción, pero le resultaba un poco extraña. Sus padres nunca le habían dicho que cantase, simplemente era... el sombrero seleccionador y sería para eso mismo, o siempre lo había creído. La profesora Vector desenrolló el pergamino y empezó a hablar.

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis sentaros en el taburete, yo os pondré el sombrero para que os seleccione -entonces leyó el primer nombre de la lista- ¡Abercrombie, Carson! –exclamó, y un niño algo temeroso dio unos pasos hasta subirse en él.

El sombrero estuvo unos dos minutos en silencio hasta que al final gritó: "¡HUFFLEPUFF!" y la casa que estaba más a la derecha estalló en aplausos junto con las otras tres, puede que la de Slytherin con algo menos de intensidad.

-¡Beurk, Absolon! -esta vez un chico de pelo oscuro se acercó con paso seguro, y se colocó en el taburete, en menos de un minuto su casa ya había sido decidida.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -otra ola de aplausos, pero menos seguidas por la globalidad del comedor, le dio la bienvenida.

La siguiente fue una chica, Caylin Bletchley, que también quedó en la casa Slytherin. Albus hizo una mueca ¿de verdad el sombrero tenía en cuenta las elecciones de cada uno? A lo mejor esos chicos no sabían que podían elegir casa... y por eso los ponía en Slytherin, porque aunque su padre dijera que esa casa era como las demás... tenía un algo extraño. Aunque la señora Tonks y la madre de Dougal habían ido allí, así que no debía ser malo por lo general.

-¡Black, Deneb! -ese apellido le sonaba.

Giró la cabeza para ver bien al muchacho; tenía el pelo negro y la tez muy pálida, pero en su rostro redondeado sobresalían unos ojos grises que al pequeño Potter le parecieron algo siniestros. Tan pronto como se sentó y el sombrero tocó su cabeza, a los pocos segundos ya había sido elegido: "¡SLYTHERIN!". Albus vio como se dirigía a la misma mesa que los dos últimos y se ponía al lado de un alumno mayor. Al parecer no se había querido sentar con los de su misma edad. Tatton Bole también fue seleccionado a Slytherin y el siguiente, Johan Bradley, fue el primero en ser seleccionado a Ravenclaw, seguido de Braiden Cadwallader, cuya mesa se encontraba al lado de Slytherin.

-¡Cauldwell, Sissie! -una pequeña de melena rubia se acercó no muy convencida de que ese sombrero fuera un buen seleccionador.

Al cabo de casi un minuto de silencio soltó un fuerte bramido: "¡GRYFFINDOR!" .La mesa que estaba al lado de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos y ella bajó del taburete, sentándose inmediatamente al lado de un alumno mayor.

-¡Cornfoot, Phoebe! -se adelantó con una mueca en la cara mientras cerraba los ojos con resignación al ver que era su turno, nada más sentarse, al igual que pasó con Deneb, el sombrero ya tenía su selección.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –exclamó, y de nuevo se escucharon vítores de la casa de los tejones.

Las siguientes fueron Casey Davis y Deziree Derrick, que acabaron en Ravenclaw, a una eso pareció hacerle mucha ilusión mientras que la otra miraba de reojo a la casa Slytherin con una sonrisa de resignación. Después de tantas chicas, vinieron tres chicos de seguido que acabaron en Hufflepuff, Finnigan, Gamp y Gumboil. A Albus le sonaba la cara del primero, ya que era hijo de uno de los conocidos de su padre sino se equivocaba.

-¡Keats, Renne! -la niña que había pegado el grito al ver a los fantasmas en el salón se adelantó nerviosa y de un pequeño bote se sentó en el taburete.

-¡RAVENCLAW! -exclamó el sombrero, y ella salió corriendo para sentarse con las dos compañeras anteriores mientras alzaba la cabeza, como para ver si había otro fantasma que saldría de la nada.

Después de ella continuó Harley King, llevaba el pelo a mitad de la espalda y una semi sonrisa de emoción en el rostro. Se sentó ágilmente y poco fue el tiempo que tardó en gritar: "¡GRYFFINDOR!" y se iba a sentar al lado de Sissie, que la saludaba con entusiasmo. Wayne Macmillan fue seleccionado a Hufflepuff, lo cual lo debía de haber puesto muy contento, porque a Albus le pareció que le faltaba poco para dar saltos de emoción en el aire.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius! -al igual que con Deneb se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

El muchacho rubio que se encontraba un metro a su derecha se adelantó con decisión y al sentarse en el taburete miró hacia arriba como si intentase ver más allá del sombrero. Su tío Ron nunca había hablado muy bien de los Malfoy, pero su tía Hermione y su padre siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que no debían 'enemistarse' con nadie antes de conocerse. Aunque eso sí, Rose siempre había sido muy firme con las órdenes de sus padres, y si tío Ron le había dicho que no se llevase bien con el chico Malfoy, ella lo cumpliría a pies juntillas. Llevaba como dos minutos ya y el sombrero aún no se había decido, lo cual no sólo pareció extrañarle a Albus, sino a la mayoría del Comedor.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -gritó de pronto el sombrero, y él vio como Scorpius soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras se volvía a poner de pie e iba con su casa.

-¡Potter, Albus! -después de que dijera su nombre sintió un vacío en el estómago y no notó como el silencio volvía a reinar en la sala.

Se acercó al taburete y se sentó dando un pequeño salto sintiendo como le ponían el sombrero. Era tan grande que si no fuera porque sus orejas lo sostenían estaba seguro de que se caería. Una resonante y profunda voz empezó a cuchichear.

-_"Uhm... con que otro Potter, sí. Tú no te pareces demasiado a tu hermano, ¿verdad?_ -debía ser una pregunta hipotética por que no le dio tiempo a responder-. _Pero te gustaría__ ser algo más como él. Eso es ambición sin dudas, aunque hay mucho valor en ti y ganas de demostrar cosas, oh si... Eso es muy bueno"_ - la voz en su cabeza se calló, y empezó a decir rápidamente sin palabras.

-_"Quiero ir a Gryffindor, quiero ir a Gryffind__or"_-pensó con todas sus ganas, esperando que así fluyese la comunicación.

-_"¿Gryffindor? ¿Seguro? Hay otras casas en Hogwarts que son igual que Gryffindor, y te ayudarían a demostrar quién eres en verdad"_ -el pequeño negó mentalmente.

-_"Gryffindor, quier__o Gryffindor"_ -el sombrero lanzó una pequeña queja pero no continuó.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -los oídos de Albus se habían taponado y apenas notaba los aplausos de la casa de los leones, pero fue hasta allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que al sentarse sintió como alguien le cogía por la espalda y le revolvía el pelo.

-Oh, qué pena que no hayas quedado en Slyyyytherin -le recordó su hermano a modo de broma.

-Déjame -se separó de él e intentó colocarse el pelo en su sitio.

Ya sólo quedaba poco más de una docena de alumnos para ser seleccionados. La siguiente fue una niña, Maud Pritchard, que fue enviada a Slytherin. Dougal y un tal Reagan Pucey fueron a Ravenclaw. Dougal le sonrió desde su sitió y lo saludó para luego enfrascarse a hablar con Casey Davis. Otra chica, Hadley Samuels, fue enviada a Slytherin y la siguiente, Édith Savage, fue sorteada a Gryffindor, sentándose justamente enfrente de él.

-¡Shail, Nilam! -el muchacho moreno primo de Devi dio un paso adelante y se sentó en el taburete. Albus giró la mirada hacia ella, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los dedos cruzados, murmurando algo entre dientes.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -Albus aplaudió como el resto de su casa, no muy seguro de que le conviniese compartir habitación con ese chico, aunque tenía una expresión más aliviada en el rostro.

La siguiente en ser nombrada fue Jodenne Sloper, que acabó en Hufflepuff, por lo que parecía encantada. Lauren Stebbins y Jaiden Towler, los dos chicos que habían estado en el compartimento de al lado y les habían preguntado si la señora del carrito tardaría mucho, fueron a Gryffindor y lo saludaron con alegría. Devi continuó a la selección y acabó en Ravenclaw; Albus creyó ver un pequeño salto de euforia y se colocó en el pico de la mesa al parecer muy emocionada.

-¡Warrington, Lyra! -la chica con gafas que había estado con Malfoy en los botes se acercó a la tarima y se sentó decidida con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un minuto después ya había tomado su decisión el sombrero.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -ella sonrió, al parecer contenta de que le hubiese tocado en la casa esmeralda, y se sentó al lado de el rubio.

-¡Weasley, Rose! -al decir su nombre, su prima fue rápidamente al taburete, algo sonrosada seguramente por la emoción de la selección.

Albus se giró intentando ver si sus primos se encontraban cerca o lejos; Victoire era la que estaba más cerca y tenía la vista completamente puesta en Rose. Era prefecta y cursaba su último año. James había vuelto a sentarse con Fred, que también miraban a Rose atentamente, mientras el moreno estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos de la expectación. A Lucy no la vio; debía de estar al final de la mesa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! -terminó diciendo un minuto después, y el joven Potter no tuvo más remedio que aplaudir fuertemente mientras su prima se acercaba y se ponía a su lado.

-¡Lo sabía, Al, lo sabía! Ha dicho que soy muy inteligente, como para ser un Ravenclaw, pero que tengo demasiada cabezonería como para estar allí -parpadeó-. No sé si ha sido un cumplido o un insulto, pero da igual ¡iremos a la misma casa! - él sonrió y asintió volviendo a mirar al sombrero. Sólo quedaban tres por ser escogidos.

Yvonne Whitby fue seleccionada a Hufflepuff; Sigmund Wood a Ravenclaw; y como último un nervioso y torpe Flavio Wright, que casi tropieza con el escalón al irse a probar el sombrero, acabó en Gryffindor, y se sentó al lado de Rose con algo de alivio, al parecer, por tener a alguien cerca que conociese al menos de algo.

-Que miedo he pasado - pronunció algo más tranquilo-. Lo escuchaba en mi cabeza y no paraba de decir lo indeciso que estaba, ha sido escalofriante.

-Sí, ha sido una suerte que quedases con nosotros, o podías haber ido con Dougal -el mencionado se encontraba en su mesa, también bastante contento por la elección, y un alumno varios años mayor le hablaba.

De pronto el sonido de un vaso resonó por todo el comedor. Ya habían retirado el taburete, y el sombrero había sido llevado a una habitación detrás de la mesa de los profesores. La persona que hacía ese ruido era la directora del colegio; tenía el pelo perfectamente recogido en un moño de color gris donde aún se podían notar algunas betas castañas que debían de haber sido su color original. Su hermano le comentó que en su primer año la directora había sido Minerva McGonagall, pero que el pasado anterior ésta se retiró, dejando paso a una de las pocas profesoras que según creía recordar que dijeron sus padres, les habían dado clases a ellos: Aurora Sinistra. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y parecía ya entrada en años; según James sólo había tenido que visitar su despacho en dos ocasiones el anterior curso; mientras que con McGonagall habían sido más de siete ocasiones, según recordaba.

-Bienvenidos un año más Hogwarts, tanto a los recién llegados como a los conocidos -sonrió hizo una pausa-. Sé que estáis hambrientos, y estoy segura de que prestaréis más atención a lo que os tengo que decir con el estómago lleno, así que… ¡Que comience el banquete!

Al terminar de decir eso la mesa se llenó de comida. Albus sonrió muy contento, ya que había oído hablar muchas veces de que Hogwarts contaba con una cocina donde había trabajado Kreacher (que ahora se hacía cargo de la casa que poseía su padre en Grimmauld Place y que a veces visitaban). Había muchísima, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a las cenas familiares de navidad con más de veinte personas, aquello superaba a cualquier cosa que su abuela pudiera hacer. La mesa estaba cubiertas por fuentes de todo: carne en salsa, costillas, bacon frito, pollo asado, salchichas, patatas, pudin, guisante, zanahorias, zumo de calabaza, de tomate, bombones en un gran bol; y a escasos centímetros, una fuente con varias frutas que tenían muy buena pinta.

-Mi madre dice que la directora debería pagar a todos los elfos domésticos por su trabajo -dijo Rose recordando sus palabras-. Papá dice que la mayoría de ellos se han negado prácticamente a cobrar un salario, pero que hay al menos media docena que lo hacen -al parecer intentaba pensar algo- no entiendo porque no quieren tener dinero, así podrían comprarse las cosas que quieran ¿cierto?

-No sé, no sé si papá paga a Kreacher, pero él parece feliz como es... no sé, si no quieren cobrar, allá ellos -se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer, al igual que ella aunque no parecía muy convencida.

Todo estaba riquísimo. De pronto notó como se le subía la moral; lo primero que haría antes de acostarse sería enviarle una lechuza a sus padres diciéndole en que casa había sido seleccionado, seguramente estarían felices de que tanto Rose como él hubieran quedado en Gryffindor. Escuchó la voz aguda de la niña rubia que había estado hablando con su prima antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Al parecer también se encontraba bastante contenta.

-Yo soy mestiza -habló en voz alta- mi padre es mago y mi madre muggle -sonrió-. A mi madre le costó mucho acostumbrarse a las cosas mágicas, pero dice que no hay problema mientras sea mi padre quien limpie la casa, dice que pudiendo él hacerlo moviendo '_una vara rara_' no se va a gastar el dinero en productos de limpieza.

Él y algunos más se rieron de eso. Su madre no era una experta en el hechizo Fregoteo, pero debía reconocer que hacerlo a lo muggle para su habitación y la de sus hermanos debía de ser un tormento.

-Pues mis padres son magos -habló con orgullo Lauren Stebbins introduciéndose en la conversación – mi padre fue jugador de las Flechas de Appleby y mi madre es medimaga -miró a Albus- ¿Tu madre también fue jugadora de quidditch, no?

Eso era algo de lo que había oído hablar bastante, y su abuela guardaba viejos periódicos sobre eso. Ella había jugado en las Arpías durante casi tres años, y en una de esas ocasiones habían ganado la liga. El abuelo Arthur decía que ese día había sido el único que ha visto a su esposa con tanta euforia en años. Pero después de ello se quedó embarazada de James y tuvo que dejar el deporte profesional.

-Sí, aunque fue hace muchos años; pero ahora trabaja en el Profeta como cronista de deportes -aún así estaba muy orgulloso de su madre, ya que más de una vez de pequeño le había llevado al Profeta y ese lugar tan grande le había encantado.

-Tu padre debe ser alucinante ¿verdad? - habló Jaiden con voz alta - matar a Voldemort y ser un héroe. Te ha tenido que enseñar cantidad de hechizos ¿no?

-No... La verdad es que papá no nos ha enseñado mucho en casa. Mamá siempre nos aseguró que mientras fuera con ella en casa podíamos practicar hechizos seguros... Bueno según dijo, en casa de los abuelos los tíos practicaban hechizos con la varita de mi abuelo -sonrió un poco-. Pero a papá le criaron muggles, y dice que es mejor que aprendamos en Hogwarts, para así usarlos bien y no meternos en líos -giró su cabeza y miró a su hermano– aunque creo que no lo ha conseguido del todo.

-Pues mamá sí me ha enseñado algunos hechizos muy sencillos -aseguró Rose con orgullo-. Además trabaja en el Departamento de regulación de la Ley Mágica. Ella nunca haría nada ilegal.

-Ser hijo de magos debe ser genial -dijo Flavio introduciéndose en la conversación-. Yo ni siquiera sé de que estáis hablando -tuvo que poner una sonrisa algo forzada-. Por cierto ¿aquí hay televisión? ¿O internet? -Lauren le miró como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma-. Dios, ¿cómo podéis vivir sin Internet? ¡Si prácticamente ahí está todo!

-Yo sí tengo en casa, y un portátil, pero es de mamá -su prima estaba bastante más familiarizada al mundo muggle que él, ya que sus abuelos estaban vivos y los visitaba muy a menudo- pero no, en Hogwarts los artefactos muggles no funcionan. Ni siquiera hay enchufes de electricidad -ella se encogió de hombros y cogió otra alita.

-Espera... ¿y teléfono? -parecía algo asustado- ¿Cómo voy a hablar con mis padres? Mi madre me dijo que la llamase nada más llegar -miró a Albus-. Teléfono sí que hay ¿no?

-No, pero hay lechuzas -se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de pánico.- Siempre puedes coger una y enviarles una carta, aquí todo el mundo recibe el correo así.

-Si mi padre ve otra por casa la tirará a la cazuela... -murmuró por lo bajo.

Albus se compadecía un poco de Flavio. En verdad tenía que ser difícil adaptarse a un mundo al que no estabas acostumbrado, pero seguro que estaba exagerando y dentro de poco le acabaría encantando todo; para un muggle la magia era algo misterioso y nuevo, aunque no por ello debía ser mal mago. Su tía Hermione era el ejemplo viviente que una nacida de muggles podía conseguir todo aquello y más que una bruja hecha y derecha podía tener.

Una de las niñas, Édith, empezó a hablar de que como Dougal, su padre había sido auror hacía años, pero que ahora estaba retirado y vivían en una pequeña casita al sur de Gales. Ella era mitad francesa, y al igual que sus otros tres primos, bilingüe, lo cual según su tío Percy era importantísimo si quería conseguir en un futuro un trabajo decente. Nilam permaneció callado casi todo el tiempo pero contestó a algunas preguntas sueltas; su voz era algo más grave que la de los demás chicos aunque su semblante parecía mejor que cuando se encontraban en las escaleras; y la otra chica seleccionada a Gryffindor, Harley, no abrió la boca para nada después que empezase el banquete, lo cual a Albus le resultó muy extraño.

Después de la abundante cena, Albus creía que ya no podría tragar nada más en su vida; estaba tan sumamente lleno que sus ojos casi empiezan a cerrarse en medio del Gran Comedor, pero de nuevo un tintineo de copas lo sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde la directora se había puesto de pie, y se fijó como tanto en la suya como en el resto de las mesas la comida había desaparecido por completo.

-Bueno, después de haber llenado vuestros estómagos espero que me prestéis algo de atención para anunciaros lo referente al inicio del curso –se aclaró la voz y dejó la cucharilla a un lado-. Los de primer curso debéis saber que el bosque que linda con los terrenos de Hogwarts está terminantemente prohibido para los alumnos, ya sean nuevos o antiguos -esa mención especial hizo que Albus se preguntase seriamente en que líos se había mentido su hermano en sus primeros dos años-. Nuestro celador, el señor Filch, me ha dicho que os recuerde a todos que la magia está prohibida tanto en los pasillos como en los descansos entre clases. Sobre las pruebas de Quidditch, los capitanes que contacten con la señora Hooch para acordar los días de la selección.

James no había podido entrar el año pasado en el equipo de Gryffindor porque al parecer ninguno de los antiguos integrantes se habían ido todavía del equipo, y él por muy buen volador que fuese no había podido quitarle el puesto ni de cazador ni de buscador a los actuales. Pero por lo que él sabía, dos puestos de cazadores y el de guardián habían sido abandonados. Su hermano llevaba todo el verano diciendo que este año ganaría a Slytherin en el partido de quidditch.

Después de un movimiento de varita unas letras empezaron a salir de esta y se colocaron en un pentagrama que se había formado. Muchos alumnos empezaron a cantar a destiempo, y Albus al no saberse la letra, permaneció callado mientras su prima parecía querer seguir la canción con un ritmo que resultaba inexistente en el Gran Comedor. Después de que las últimas personas terminasen de cantar con un destiempo total, las letras desaparecieron evaporándose en el aire.

-Los de primero seréis llevados a vuestras casas por los prefectos, los demás idos a la cama –un sonido como de cien personas levantándose a la vez retumbó en la sala.

Un muchacho que le sacaba a muchos de los que estaban sentados con él más de dos cabezas se presentó como prefecto de Gryffindor: su nombre era Landon Gudgeon. Era muy delgado para ser tan alto, tenía el cabello como si una manada de lobos hubiera mudado el pelo en su cabeza, unas finas gafas plateadas que ocultaban sus ojos de color miel, y su distinción era una pequeña plaquita que tenía una P de "_Prefecto_". Los niños de primer año lo siguieron al tiempo que éste hablaba con una chica que tenía la misma insignia que él, pero al contrario que éste, ella no se presentó. A los pequeños no pareció importarles, ya que algunos tenían tantísimo sueño que podían caerse dormidos en cualquier esquina del castillo.

A Albus le pareció que el camino se les hacía eterno. Primero empezaron a subir escaleras, si no recordaba mal, sus padres le habían dicho que la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba en la última planta del castillo. Sintió como sus pies parecían dos masas de hierro fuertemente atados a sus zapatos y bostezó ampliamente. Giró la cabeza para ver que tal estaban los otros: Flavio parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos y ni un ápice de sueño se veían en su rostro, pero Jaiden y Lauren parpadeaban rápidamente, como si esa fuera la única solución para prevenir dormirse en medio del pasillo. Su prima Rose hablaba con Sissie que se frotaba los ojos de vez en cuando, aunque parecía que no quería dormirse pronto, y el resto del grupo no se encontraban mucho mejor que él.

Escucharon una risa estridente que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos, pero ninguno de los prefectos se había detenido, simplemente ignoraron el ruido y les dijeron que no se parasen, que faltaba poco. Rose se había quedado mirando al techo, mitad curiosidad mitad temor. Ella nunca se había dejado intimidar por nada que sus primos hubiesen hecho... había sido durante algunos años la compañera de travesuras de Fred y James, hasta que aprendió que eso sólo le traería problemas. Aún así, Fred siempre la había visto como otra hermana pequeña, aunque éste solo tuviese un año más que ellos.

De pronto los de delante se detuvieron frente a un cuadro conde una mujer sostenía una botella de vino y vestía un pomposo traje rosa.

-¿Contraseña? -preguntó.

_-"Ajenjo" _-contestó el prefecto.

El cuadro se echó a un lado y dejó ver un hueco redondo en la pared por el que entraron todos a una sala cálida (la chimenea estaba encendida) junto con un montón de sillones con cojines, todo adornado con los colores dorado y escarlata. Landon indicó a cada unos cuáles eran sus dormitorios: el de las chicas eran las de la derecha, mientras que los chicos tenían los dormitorios subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda. Después de subirla llegaron a un pasillo donde al final se encontraba el dormitorio. Albus se alegró infinitamente de ver que su hurón, Nemes, y sus cosas ya se encontraban al lado de su cama. El pensamiento de escribir a sus padres nada más terminar la selección resultaba ahora muy lejano, casi olvidado. Abrió su baúl y se puso el pijama y casi inmediatamente después de taparse con las sábanas rojizas, cayó en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Continuará…**_

_**No planeo que sea un Albus/Scorpius pero ambos personajes me gustan muchísimo y como estoy narrando el fics en la perspectiva de Albus; pero me gustaría que saliera más Scorpius. Entonces quería preguntaros si os gustaría que metiera el punto de vista de él en algún momento o hiciera sólo un capítulo especial desde su perspectiva, no creo que sea demasiado difícil porque ya tengo visualizado a todos los personajes más o menos, pero me gustaría vuestra opinión. Un beso y recordad que un fics con review es un fics feliz =P.**_


	3. Primeras Clases

**Siento haber tardado, mis exámenes y mi beta han sido los culpables de que no pudiese actualizar antes, además este es un capítulo bastante largo, 21 páginas que describen el primer día en Hogwarts de nuestros personajes. Macaen**** siento muchísimo haber tardado, pero te seguro que la espera vale la pena, es un capítulo completo y corregido, además que salen más personajes y al menos aquí si vemos como es Scorpius (estoy haciendo capítulos suyos también son entretenidos). No me enrrollo más y espero que os guste =D****  
><strong>

**Primeras clases**

Cuando Albus se despertó le pareció que había dormido durante muchos días. Se estiró en la cama y se frotó los ojos con fuerza para quitarse las legañas, miró al techo de la habitación y le costó unos minutos recordar por que no veía el habitual azul cielo del que estaba pintado su cuarto; desvió la mirada a las cortinas que se encontraban a los postes de la cama, de un color rojo escarlata y eso hizo que pegase un bote en la cama al recordar donde estaba. ¡Se encontraba en Hogwarts y había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor! La sonrisa que se posó en su rostro no podía ser más grande.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que una de las otras cuatro camas ya se encontraba vacía. No sabía qué hora era, pero si recordaba que su prima le había comentado que los horarios se entregaban el desayuno del primer día en el Gran Comedor, y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar desde donde se encontraban. Se destapó y abrió su baúl buscando su uniforme de Hogwarts, dándose cuenta que los colores de su corbata habían cambiado del negro al dorado y rojo. De pronto escuchó un ruido y vio que Flavio se había despertado y observaba con curiosidad su alrededor, como si tampoco se acordase de la noche anterior, pero al fijarse en Albus poniéndose su uniforme pegó un bote de la cama.

-¡Que susto! -se llevó la mano al pecho-. Creí que me habían secuestrado -suspiró con alivio- ¿cuando se come? -fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Hay que ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, tenemos que llegar pronto o no nos darán nuestros horarios -cogió un par de calcetines e intentó ponérselos rápidamente.

-¿Y eso donde está? Tan sólo recuerdo subir muchas escaleras... y una risa extraña –se rascó la cabeza y bostezó ampliamente mientras abría su baúl para coger el uniforme.

-Si tenemos suerte mi hermano estará abajo en la sala común. Podemos seguirle a él o a alguno de mis primos; Fred está en segundo, Lucy va a tercero y Victoire es de séptimo -sus otras dos primas mayores que él, Dominique y Molly se encontraban en otras casas, al igual que Louis, que era del año de Fred.

-Sí que tienes familia en Hogwarts... -comentó mientras se ponía la camiseta y se pasaba la corbata con el nudo ya hecho por el cuello; sólo se lo tuvo que ajustar –. Mi madre me lo hizo antes de venir, dijo que sería imposible que me acordase de cuantas vueltas tiene que darse para conseguir hacerlo en condiciones.

Albus se rió ante tal ocurrencia y ambos cogieron sus mochilas dispuestos a bajar. Antes de eso Lauren se despertó preguntando la hora y que cuando era el desayuno. Al contestarle lo mismo que a Flavio este le tiró uno de los cojines a Jaiden despertándolo y empezaron a vestirse a toda prisa. Al bajar las escaleras se fijó que Rose estaba hablando con esa niña rubia, Sissie, y con Lucy, que como la mayoría de sus primos era pelirroja con los ojos azules y un rostro impregnado de pecas; lo único que la diferenciaba de casi todos los demás era que llevaba gafas, como James. Gracias a Merlín aunque hubiese heredado los ojos de su padre la miopía no.

-Hola, Al, te estábamos esperando -saludó Rose y vio que Flavio también lo acompañaba-. Sissie estaba preocupada por cómo llegar al Gran Comedor, ninguno se acuerda, pero Lucy nos ha indicado como llegar.

- Me alegro que quedaseis en Gryffindor. Molly se jactaba de que este año por fin habría otro Weasley en Ravenclaw –dijo, refiriéndose a Rose- pero se equivocó -de pronto un muchacho algo más alto que ella la llamó y se despidió de ellos.

Según le había indicado Lucy a Rose, lo único que tenían que hacer era bajar las escaleras del final del pasillo hasta que llegasen a la planta baja, pero que tuviesen cuidado, porque las escaleras iban cambiando y del primer piso en vez de bajar podían estar subiendo. A Flavio eso le pareció muy ilógico, porque según él era imposible bajar y subir a algo superior, pero cuando de la cuarta planta volvieron a acabar en la quinta se calló rápidamente.

-¡Ah! -gritó Sissie y se sujetó a la barandilla mientras miraba como su pie había desaparecido bajo un escalón - ¿¡Qué es esto! -parecía bastante asustada pero rápidamente lo sacó y lo puso en el siguiente con bastantes dudas.

-Mamá me contó que hay que saltar algunos porque son falsos – puso la mano en uno y vio como lo atravesaba- ¿ves? Es una ilusión, la próxima vez debemos saltarlo.

-Si supiera a que piso van estas escaleras me parecería bien, pero ni siquiera sabemos eso -objetó Flavio- ¿cómo vamos a recordar que escalera es si éstas no paran de cambiar?

Albus se encogió de hombros. Esperaba que en un mes al menos no ocurrieran cosas así. Acostumbrarse a Hogwarts no iba a ser fácil, ya que era un enorme castillo con muchísimos secretos y plantas, seguramente en los siete años que aún continuaban seguiría sin conocerlos todos. Después de tres intentos fallidos de ir de lo que parecía la primera planta al comedor, lo consiguieron, y volvieron a mirar los relojes de las casas, que aún no contaban con ninguna gema en ellos.

Al entrar en el comedor pudieron comprobar que la mayoría de alumnos mayores ya se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo en sus asientos, y que sólo unos pocos de primero estaban sentados. Para la sorpresa de Albus, casi todos los Hufflepuff sí que encontraban, y unos cinco Slytherin, entre ellos Scorpius Malfoy, que mantenía una conversación con el primer chico que había sido seleccionado a esa casa. El rubio pareció notarlo por que giró la cabeza y sus ojos conectaron durante unos segundos antes de que Rose le llamase la atención para que se sentase con ellos en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

-Creo que nuestra casa es de las más alejadas de aquí -dijo Sissie con convicción-. Si no, no me explico cómo hay tantos Hufflepuff y sólo hay tres Ravenclaw... Deben tenerla tan lejos como nosotros - se compadeció.

-¡Ya tengo los horarios! -comentó su prima, que se había levantado y dirigido hacia donde estaba el prefecto, volviendo con cuatro papeles - ¡A primera hora tenemos Herbología, seguro que el señor Longbottom es un buen profesor! -se fijó mejor- Aunque toca con Slytherin... -su rostro se distorsionó un poco y miró de reojo a la casa esmeralda.

-¿Eso no tiene nada de malo, no? -preguntó Flavio mientras comía una tostada- Dougal dijo que su madre estuvo allí, y dice que no es mala casa - éste se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no es que sea mala -volvió a empezar a decir Rose - es que de ahí salieron muchos magos oscuros hace años, y por eso... no tiene muy buena fama, además sólo acepta a magos sangre pura – miró a Flavio-. Tú por ejemplo no podrías entrar ahí por ser nacido de muggles.

Eso hizo alzar una ceja al niño y alzó el rostro para observar a los Slytherin sentados, y por la mueca que puso no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Miró a la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, el chico de pelo negro de la esquina lo es -volvió a morder la tostada.

-¿Qué?

Los tres Gryffindor mostraron una incredulidad absoluta. Siempre se había oído que Slytherin sólo admitía a aquellos que contuvieran sangre mágica por sus venas, como mucho podían llegar a admitir mestizos, ¿pero hijos de muggles? Eso era inaudito.

-Sí, no sé por qué os extrañáis tanto -al parecer Flavio no comprendía lo sorprendente del asunto-. Ni sus padres ni los míos sabíamos llegar al andén, nos quedamos parados como idiotas entre los andenes 9 y 10, hasta que vino la familia de Dougal y nos dijo como entrar -se encogió de hombros.

-Pero... un muggle no va a Slytherin -continuó repitiendo Rose como si lo que asegurase el Gryffindor fuera imposible-. Según la Historia de Hogwarts lo que más valoraba Salazar Slytherin era la pureza de la sangre... Puede que el sombrero se equivocase.

-A lo mejor por eso está tan apartado de los demás, no parece que se lleve bien con los otros -dijo Sissie con lástima- ¿creéis que deberíamos presentarnos? Al menos nosotros sabemos algo del mundo muggle, puede que así se anime.

Rose hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.

-Aun así es un Slytherin – pronunció, como si eso fuera razón suficiente para alejarse él como si tuviese una enfermedad.

-No todos son malos, Rose -pronunció Albus con exasperación-. Recuerda, la señora Tonks, la madre de Dougal -y entonces continuó con algo que recordaba que le había dicho su padre – recuerda mi segundo nombre, Albus Severus -Flavio soltó una risa y el moreno entendió el porqué, el gusto para los nombres jamás había sido el punto fuerte de sus progenitores -. Severus fue un Slytherin, y según papá, uno de los hombres más valientes que ha conocido -cogió una manzana y le dio un fuerte mordisco antes de darle un buen trago al zumo de calabaza.

-Los valientes van a Gryffindor, no a Slytherin -pronunció como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Supongo que hay distintos tipos de valor -se encogió de hombros- ellos lo serán a su manera.

Al acabar de desayunar y media hora antes de la clase de herbología, cientos de lechuzas empezaron a entrar por los grandes ventanales que tenía el comedor. Una que Albus conocía muy bien se posó frente suya, y otra de color negro frente a Rose, y extendieron sus patas para entregarles las cartas a los niños. El joven Potter pudo ver como más de una al aterrizar se estampaba contra los platos de comida, provocando las risas de los que se encontraban sentados. ¿Sus padres sabían la casa en la que se encontraba? ¿O tan sólo era una carta para que él le escribiera? A lo mejor estaban preocupados, como por la noche anterior no les había escrito... o enfadados. Tragó saliva y rompió el lacre del sobre sacando la carta.

_Querido Albus_

_Tu hermano __escribió anoche diciéndonos que habías sido sorteado a Gryffindor (supongo que estarías demasiado cansado hacerlo tú mismo). Nos alegramos de saber que Rose también ha sido seleccionada a esa casa, le mandamos una lechuza a Ron para decírselo. Esperamos que te vaya bien la semana, te volveremos a escribir._

_PD: Tu madre me recuerda que Hagrid quiere tomar el té contigo el viernes._

_Te quieren__, _

_P__apá y mamá._

Rose también parecía contenta de haber recibido una carta de sus padres, y muy orgullosa, pues parecía que el tío Ron le había dicho que era una hija digna por haber quedado en Gryffindor. Después de aquello tenían que dirigirse a los invernaderos. Todos sabían que debían de encontrarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero eran tan grandes que no tenían ni idea de dónde ir. Con suerte los encontraron detrás de un huerto que procuraron no pisar. Detrás de los plásticos se observaba como media docena de alumnos que ya habían llegado al lugar. Al entrar, Albus pudo fijarse bien en quienes habían llegado. Édith Savage se encontraba al lado de Harley King, estas dos hablaban un poco, y le pareció que la castaña estaba más concentrada en hacer amigos hoy que el día anterior, ya que ella misma se presentó.

A un lado se encontraban cuatro Slytherin, entre ellos la niña de las gafas que parecía bastante preocupada por algo. De pronto, dos personas más entraron por la puerta: Scorpius Malfoy y Nilam, que se encontraba también en el comedor cuando ellos bajaron. Ninguno de los dos se miraban, pero se notaba la tensión de haber tenido que venir juntos a la clase. Nilam tan sólo suspiró al llegar al lado de los Gryffindor, y se sentó al lado de Édith como si un muro de piedra se le cayese por sobre espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la pequeña con algo de preocupación a su compañero.

-Sí... -era la primera vez que Albus escuchaba claramente voz-. Unos alumnos de tercero estaban metiéndose con Malfoy -frunció el ceño-. Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, pero yo no.

Rose parecía estupefacta.

-¿Has ayudado a Malfoy? -eso era algo que no se esperaba.

-Tú no escuchabas lo que le decían, Weasley -alzó la mirada para verla-. Nadie merece que hablen así de su familia, y sí, sé quiénes son los Malfoy -la pelirroja seguía aparentemente sin estar de acuerdo- pero aún así, no creo que él haya hecho nada para que le digan eso; si pensase que es malo de por sí, no sería justo.

Había algo de razón en esas palabras; su padre siempre le había dicho que nunca debía juzgar a las personas por las apariencias. Suponía que eso también debía de ser por la casa en la que se encontrasen. De pronto miró a Nilam como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y comprendió por que lo había enviado a Gryffindor el sombrero, no parecía el tipo de personas que se mantenía callado mientras que a alguien que no se lo merecía le pasaba algo malo.

-¿Y qué dijiste? -preguntó Flavio, interesado.

-Pues... - parecía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba más le costaba hablar – les dije que era una vergüenza que hicieran falta que tres chicos de tercero se unieran para meterse con uno de primero, y que si seguían así les diría a su jefe de casa que acosaban a alumnos de pequeños -suspiró-. No tengo ni idea de quién es el jefe de Hufflepuff, pero me pareció una mentira razonable.

-Hiciste bien, Nilam -asintió la rubia- yo tampoco hubiera dejado que pasase eso, todos somos compañeros. Si Malfoy se hubiera metido con ellos lo entendería, pero sino es que son unos idiotas.

-¿Malfoy te dijo algo después de eso? - Rose parecía más interesada en el comportamiento de Malfoy que en el accidente en sí.

-Me dio las gracias y me dijo que le siguiera, que sabía dónde estaban los invernaderos.

-Vaya... pues no parece malo, ¿no? -su prima no parecía pensar lo mismo pero se calló.

Cinco minutos después de que llegase Nilam llegaron los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin que faltaban a toda prisa, mientras el profesor Neville les pisaba los talones a todos. El invernadero era muy amplio y estaba dividido por dos largas mesas de diez asientos cada uno. Cada alumno se sentó en la fila donde estaban los de su casa y empezaron a sacar su ejemplar de _"Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos"_ junto con pergaminos, plumas y tinta por lo que tuviese que decir el profesor. Flavio en vez de eso sacó un lápiz y una goma de borrar, a lo que Albus tuvo que reírse; los magos siempre escribían con tinta y para borrarla por si se equivocaban usaban la magia, sin embargo los muggles habían sido más que ingeniosos inventando eso.

Neville Longbottom podía describirse como una persona bonachona, de cara redonda y tez sonrosada. Siempre que iban al Caldero Chorreante les invitaba a cervezas de mantequilla y a zumos junto con su esposa. Además era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, por lo que se alegraba mucho de que su primera clase fuese con él, al menos no se sentiría tan nervioso. Al lado de la puerta había una pizarra corredera que nada más entrar el profesor extendió. Llevaba la ropa llena de tierra aunque aún era muy temprano en la mañana; Albus supuso que los profesores llevaban desde antes del desayuno preparando las clases.

-Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Herbología, soy el profesor Neville Longbottom -algunos alumnos apuntaron su nombre en la hoja que tenían delante-. Este año os enseñaré las principales propiedades de las plantas y los hongos. Muchos de vosotros descubriréis que casi todas son esenciales, como por ejemplo, para obtener ingredientes de pociones -se aclaró la garganta y cogió la lista empezaron a pasarla.

Cuando llegó al nombre del niño de pelo negro, Deneb Black, alzó una ceja y se fijó en él un instante, pero luego continuó pasando lista. Al llegar al nombre de Malfoy también lo miró, al parecer analizando al muchacho. El siguiente fue el suyo, que lo recitó con una sonrisa, junto con el de su prima; ambos siempre se habían llevado bien con el hijo de Neville, que tenía la edad de su hermana.

-Bien, delante de vosotros tenéis una planta, -y Albus se fijó por primera vez en que en medio de la sala se encontraba algo parecido a un tulipán sin flores- ¿alguien podría decirme de qué se trata? - Rose levantó la mano rápidamente junto con el joven Malfoy y otro alumno de Slytherin. -¿Sí señorita Weasley? -los otros hicieron un gesto de hastío por no haber sido seleccionados.

-Es asfódelo, profesor – Neville sonrió.

-Correcto, un punto para Gryffindor -su prima pareció hinchársele el pecho de orgullo por haber conseguido el primer punto para su casa-. ¿Alguno sabe para qué sirve esta planta? -nuevamente los mismos de antes levantaron las manos y Albus tuvo la sensación de que esperaba que él o alguno de los otros Gryffindor levantasen las manos – Señor Malfoy -esta vez el rubio pareció contento de haber sido seleccionado.

-Sus raíces sirven de ingredientes para pociones -a él le sonaba haber leído algo cuando compró sus libros en el Callejón Diagón, pero ¿cómo esperaba que se acordasen de eso?

-Correcto, un punto para Slytherin -aunque Neville era el jefe de la casa Gryffindor parecía ser imparcial en la entrega de puntos -y en eso consiste la clase de hoy.

De un movimiento de varita una planta de asfódelo había aparecido frente a cada dos personas, como los Gryffindor eran un número impar de alumnos Flavio se puso con él y Rose. La clase consistía en sacar el asfódelo del tiesto sin dañar las raíces y con mucho cuidado limpiarlas y arrancárselas justamente por el sitio indicado para obtener la mayor cantidad de producto. Al final de la explicación el profesor prometió que aquellos que consiguieran obtener la mayor cantidad de raíces sin romperlas obtendrían cinco puntos para su casa.

La tarea parecía bastante sencilla, pero rápidamente Albus se dio cuenta que para extraer las raíces de la maceta sin destruirlas había que tener muchísimo cuidado, ya que estas estaban agarradas fuertemente al fondo como si alguien las hubiese pegado, y unas cuantas al sacarlas se quedaron pegadas, ante el horror de Rose. La maceta que compartían Lauren y Jaiden se cayó al suelo provocando que la tierra se saliese el cacharro y que algunas hojas se rompiesen. La parte de Slytherin se rió un poco ante ello. Albus no le encontró la gracia, pero Flavio sí. Al final de la clase la mayoría había conseguido extraer la raíz más o menos decentemente; de los Gryffindor ellos eran los que menos trozos se habían dejado, y aunque su vista no conseguía llegar hasta las raíces de la otra mesa, parecía que todas eran más cortas que la suya.

-Bien, veamos... -el profesor empezó a inspeccionar una a una las raíces; en unas asentía y en unas ponía una mueca. Cuando llegó hasta ellos sonrió con alegría; Rose parecía que iba a saltar al notar que conseguiría más puntos para su casa, pero al dar la vuelta por la mesa Slytherin abrió mucho los ojos al llegar la esquina, como si no se esperase lo que veía allí- Ustedes son los señores...

-Tatton Bole, profesor -dijo un chico ancho que tenía la cara cuadrada y a Albus le recordó a un boxeador.

-Deneb Black, señor -pronunció en voz algo más baja.

-¿Alguno de los dos ha practicado la jardinería antes? -Bole negó con la cabeza como si eso fuera un insulto pero Black asintió.

-Mis padres son jardineros -se encogió de hombros.

-Interesante ¿ha tratado usted con plantas mágicas antes?

-No, mis padres son muggles -alzó una ceja - no hace falta ser mago para saber que hay que mojar bien la tierra para que no se queden pegada las raíces, profesor -su tono sonaba algo susceptible, como si le estuviesen reprochando.

-No, por supuesto que no, señor Black, ha hecho un gran trabajo, pero creo que hay un empate – se limitó en decir-. Así que cinco puntos para Slytherin y cinco para Gryffindor, y quiero para el miércoles una redacción de cuarenta centímetros sobre el asfódelo.

Al terminar de decir eso sonó la campana que indicaba el cambio de clases. Flavio miró a Albus y le preguntó a qué diantres se refería con _'cuarenta centímetros' _de redacción. Entonces le tuvo que explicar que en el mundo mágico las redacciones se medían por su extensión, y al usar pergaminos en vez de páginas se medían por la extensión de ellos, otra cosa más rara para los magos según Flavio. Al volver a pasar por el salón pudieron observar cómo los relojes de todas las casas ya tenían algunos puntos en ellas, aunque Rose no parecía satisfecha con los seis puntos conseguidos en la primera clase. Después de aquello tuvieron Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw; Dougal los saludó al entrar pero a medida que avanzaban los minutos a Albus le pareció que aquella clase estaba hecha específicamente para hacer dormir a los alumnos.

El profesor, al ser un fantasma, utilizaba una voz monótona y casi somnolienta para explicar lo que ocurrió en el mundo mágico hacía siglos. Rose tomaba apuntes a la velocidad del viento mientras Albus, que intentaba hacer lo mismo, sintió que la mano iba a terminar por salirse de su muñeca. Flavio a la media hora de clase había colocado la cabeza encima del pergamino con los ojos cerrados como si se hubiese dormido, y Rose tuvo que pegarle un pisotón para despertarlo diciéndole que eso podía hacerle perder puntos a Gryffindor y que era irresponsable quedarse dormido en clase. Los Ravenclaw sin embargo, la mayoría, estaban como su prima, tomando apuntes de todo lo que decía y/o escribía en la pizarra, pero Albus pudo fijarse que Édith y Lauren se habían puesto a jugar a algo escribiendo en un papel.

Había sido una clase que seguramente nadie querría repetir, pero daba igual, ya que la tenían tres veces por semana y no podrían librarse de ella hasta sexto por lo que sabían, sino la aprobaban en los TIMOS, y siendo así el primer año, no quería imaginarse cómo serían los cuatro siguientes.

Todas las clases se dividían por un margen de media hora entre ellas, ya que a veces salías de una y la siguiente ni siquiera podías saber donde la tenías. Después de la clase de Historia de la Magia era el almuerzo, que solía durar una hora y media antes de que fuese la siguiente clase, en las mazmorras; Pociones junto con Hufflepuff, y para terminar el día Defensa con Slytherin nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase, Al? -preguntó su hermano acercándose a él en la comida con una extraña sonrisa -. Yo vengo de los terrenos, nos han enseñado puffskein. ¿Te acuerdas de ese que teníamos de pequeños?

Claro que se acordaba, con cuatro años por navidad sus padres se lo habían regalado; esas criaturas eran muy parecidas a un peluche y tan resistentes que podían tirarlas desde el tejado de la casa y saldría rebotando.

-Sí, me acuerdo -hizo una mueca.- Lo tiraste por el retrete a ver cuánto podía aguantar la respiración y papá jamás lo logró encontrar -aún le guardaba cierto rencor a su hermano, que sí, que tenía ocho años, pero ese era SU juguete.

-Cierto, cuantos recuerdos -comentó falsamente-. Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con Slytherin, he oído que has tenido clase con ellos -hizo un movimiento con la cabeza refiriéndose a Rose.

-No, ha sido una clase muy tranquila, hemos ganado seis puntos para Gryffindor.

-Sí, bueno, con Neville cualquiera puede ganar puntos. ¿Le has dado recuerdo de partes de mamá? -Albus alzó una ceja.

-Eso te lo dijo a ti, no a mí.

-Pero yo no tengo clase con él hasta el miércoles, podrías decirlo tú y darle un _'fuerte'_ abrazo de su parte -sonrió frescamente pero este entrecerró los ojos.

-Te dejaré a ti _'ese honor'_, Jamie, seguramente mamá estará muy decepcionada sino lo haces -esto provocó que la sonrisa de James se borrase y soltase un bufido.

-No se te puede pedir un favor ¿eh?

Se levantó y se alejó para comer con los de su clase. Durante muchos años había aprendido que en cierta manera, era muy fácil desarmar a su hermano cuando le gastaba bromas si mencionaba a su madre. Tenía que deberse a que aunque su padre era una gran autoridad en el mundo mágico, en casa la que ponía los castigos más duros y reñía más era su madre.

El aula de pociones la encontraron rápidamente, ya que a las mazmorras se llegaba bajando directamente las escaleras que estaban en el salón, y un pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff entró en una de ellas. También los asientos eran en filas, y el aula olía de una forma extraña. Tuvo que encoger la nariz y buscó en su mochila el caldero y el libro de pociones.

El profesor que daba esa clase era un hombre alto y con barba, debía tener la misma edad de su padre o algo más pero no parecía muy amigable, o al menos no lo aparentaba al ver que a los Gryffindor en la clase. Albus tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si aquella clase no fuera a ser la mejor del día. Su hermano decía que la clase de pociones apestaba por muchas razones, ya que no tragaba al profesor, Wallace Urquhart, quién, según James, tenía mucho más tacto con los Slytherin que con los Gryffindor. Flavio se mantenía algo tenso en la clase, como si la presencia de ese profesor le hubiese paralizado como un hechizo. Cuando el último alumno estaba entrando por la puerta ésta se cerró fuertemente, y un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala.

-Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Wallace Urquhart y os enseñaré pociones durante este y los siguientes cursos que deis. Muchos de vosotros habréis sido tratados con pociones de pequeños, pero seguramente jamás os habéis interesado en el arte de cómo se hacen correctamente. - Su voz era dura pero serena, y Albus tuvo la sensación de que no estaba muy a gusto-. La varita y los hechizos no os servirán en esta clase, tan solo vuestra inteligencia, entendimiento y... el talento; o la suerte de entender cómo realizar la poción adecuadamente sin que ocurra ningún desastre -tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasar la lista en voz alta.

Al igual que Neville se detuvo en su nombre un segundo y alzó la mirada para observarle, y al decir el nombre de su prima puso una mueca, como si aquello fuera igualmente desagradable como inevitable _._Después de llegar a Flavio, que simplemente dijo un tímido _'Presente'_, el profesor dejó la lista encima de la mesa y se acercó a la pizarra.

-Espero que la mayoría de vosotros hayáis mirado al menos el primer tema de vuestro libro de pociones. - Muchos de los alumnos se miraron entre ellos como si aquello no se lo esperasen, aunque Rose asintió instintivamente con la cabeza-. La clase de hoy consistirá en hacer una sencilla poción del olvido, ¿alguien sabe los ingredientes necesarios?

Esta vez sólo Rose levantó la mano muy alto. Un Hufflepuff detrás suya parecía intentarlo, pero sólo parecía recordar dos de ellos. Ante la única elección posible el profesor miró a Rose con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sí, señorita Weasley?

- Agua del Río Lethe, bayas de muérdago y ramas da valeriana -especificó, este únicamente hizo una mueca.

-Se parece usted indudablemente a su madre, señorita Weasley -hizo una pausa- también se llegó a memorizar sus libros antes de las clases -algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff rieron y su prima se puso de color sonrosado -. Pero sí, esos son los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

Rose había esperado que le diesen algún punto, pero el profesor tan sólo se giró y empezó a escribir en la pizarra algunas anotaciones para realizar la poción sin ningún error catastrófico. Sus padres nunca habían usado muchas en ellos, normalmente era el medimago quien las mandaba y su abuela quien las hacía cuando estaban enfermos, y nunca había sentido realmente interés en ellas. La poción al parecer no tardaba más de media hora en hacerse, por lo que a la mitad de la clase todos tenían sus calderos con medio litro de agua, y con la balanza medían gramo a gramo la bayas que necesitaba, mientras que él añadía el agua del río dejándolo en una débil cocción. Flavio se encontraba muy callado y concentrado, como si las bayas de muérdago fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Albus vio como su prima leía atentamente el libro y en las esquinas apuntaba las anotaciones que el profesor había anotado en la pizarra rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? -susurró Albus, extrañado de que su prima escribiese en un libro.

-Si la volvemos a hacer no pondrá eso de nuevo en la pizarra -contestó mientras, con un mortero y un cuenco, cogía las bayas y las pulverizaba-. Así no lo olvidaré.

Eso tenía cierta lógica, pero de todos modos le pareció raro que hiciese eso. Siguió leyendo su libro; después de dejar el agua cociendo tenía que añadir unas ramas de valeriana, y la poción debía de volverse de un tono de color malva. Después de aquello debía sacar de remover tres veces la poción en el sentido de las aguas del reloj, y supuestamente ésta tenía que empezar a burbujear; entonces, cuando tornase de un color más claro agitar la varita. Después de aquello, tenía que dejarlo cocer unos minutos y añadirle el polvo de las bayas con dos medidas del ingrediente estándar del que no tenía ni idea de la composición. Detrás de él, una alumna gritó asustada, ya que de su caldero había empezado a burbujear una sustancia púrpura que se había salido del caldero.

-Pero será torpe -casi gritó el profesor.- Las bayas no se hecha antes de la cocción -entrecerró los ojos; la chica parecía a punto de llorar. De un movimiento de varita la sustancia repugnante desapareció-. Dos puntos menos a Hufflepuff por su torpeza, señorita Sloper.

A muchos de los que había en el aula se les cortó la respiración y vi cómo Flavio miraba su poción, como si sólo existiera eso en el universo. La poción finalmente debía de haberse convertido en algo parecido a un color rosa fucsia. De la mesa Gryffindor, Rose era la que mejor había conseguido hacerla, y el segundo Flavio, que jamás había hecho una poción en su vida. Al parecer, a quien peor que le había quedado había sido a Jaiden; su poción estaba de un rojo sangre y parecía más gelatina que la sustancia líquida que debía salir, pero al menos no les quitó ningún punto.

-Ese profesor debe de tenernos manía -objetó Rose ya subiendo las escaleras- ¿habéis visto la cara de la pobre Sloper? Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, y ni siquiera me dio puntos por acertar la pregunta.

-James me dijo que en pociones pocas veces se consiguen puntos, hay que ser muy bueno. Normalmente él suele perderlos en esa asignatura, dice que el profesor Urquhart le tiene manía -su prima parecía completamente de acuerdo con ello-. A mí me ha sorprendido que tu poción haya salido tan bien, Flavio.

-Se me da bien la química... -contestó por lo bajo.- Las pociones son muy parecidas a eso, pero el profesor me da miedo... -hizo una mueca.

Rose y Albus lo miraron y él le puso la mano por el hombro para reconfortarle.

-Al menos no hemos perdido puntos ¿eh? Seguro que el profesor de Defensa no es como Uquhart. -A esto Flavio sonrió, y siguieron subiendo las escaleras.

La clase de Defensa era impartida por una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, cogido en una larga coleta, que debía de superar los cuarenta o cincuenta años. Sus ojos eran muy negros como el carbón y le sacaba más de dos cabezas a la mayoría de los alumnos A diferencia de las clases anteriores, la de defensa tenía mesas independientes de dos, así que un alumno de Gryffindor tuvo que sentarse solo, y éste fue Flavio, que hizo una mueca de resignación. Los Slytherin llegaron unos minutos después de ellos y los miraron durante unos segundos antes de sacar los libros y ponerlos en las mesas. Deneb Black volvió a sentarse junto a Bole, aunque este no parecía demasiado a gusto a su lado. Antes de tan siquiera presentarse, la profesora empezó a pasar lista, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en pararse en los nombres, tan solo apuntaba quienes habían llegado a tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Florence Queshire, y os enseñaré como defenderos adecuadamente y deshacer maldiciones -su voz era suave-. Muchos de los que aquí estáis sabréis ya en qué consiste esta asignatura, pero aunque lo sepáis no quiere decir que estéis preparados para enfrentaros verdaderamente a las Artes Oscuras -se dio la vuelta y empezó a escribir en la pizarra-. Abrid vuestro libro y empezad a leer el primer capítulo sobre maldiciones y cómo evitarlas.

Normalmente en clase de Defensa los alumnos aprendían a base de práctica, enfrentándose unos a los otros como en un duelo mágico; pero según su hermano Defensa era una asignatura que sino demostrabas saberte la teoría al dedillo, el que impartía la clase no te dejaba ni siquiera sacar tu varita para intentarlo, ya que al parecer, según la profesora Queshire, la teoría era tan importante como la práctica. Lo que explicaba en el primer capítulo era que para la mayoría de las maldiciones podían evitarse haciendo un hechizo escudo, un _'protego'_, quebien ejecutado podía evitar casi todas las maldiciones, pero claro, Albus sabía por su padre que ese hechizo podía tener también sus fallos. Una vez éste estuvo en San Mungo tres días por que al intentar arrestar a un mago le lanzó una maldición, y aunque su padre se protegió no fue capaz de evitarla por completo y fue herido en el brazo.

Unos quince minutos después de haber mandado a leer el tema todos los alumnos que habían ido terminando empezaron a copiar el esquema que la profesora había puesto en la pizarra. Ésta al terminarlo volvió a su mesa y se dedicó a mirar su reloj como si los estuviese cronometrando. La primera en acabar de escribirlo todo fue Rose, y unos cinco minutos después el resto de la clase.

-Bien, usted señorita... -señaló a una alumna de Slytherin que llevaba una larga trenza de caballo.

-Samuels -respondió- Hadley Samuels, profesora.

-Señorita Samuels -repitió como si fuera una forma normal de recordar el nombre- ¿podría decirme sobre que trata el tema de que acaba de leer?

-Sobre cómo defenderse de maldiciones, profesora -dijo y a Albus le pareció que no andaba muy convencida de ello ya que miraba con nerviosismo a sus compañeros.

-¿Y cuál suele ser el hechizo de protección más utilizado señor...? -esta vez señaló a Flavio que tragó en seco.

-Wrigth.

-Señor Wrigth -Albus vio como con todas sus fuerzas intentaba recordar el nombre.

-El hechizo escudo -parpadeó- ¿Protego? -estaba dudando, como si aquella palabra resultase extraña.

-¿Es una respuesta o una pregunta, señor Wrigth? -la profesora alzó una ceja y entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermano no bromeaba con lo de saberse la teoría.

-Una respuesta -asintió rápidamente y se encogió sobre sí mismo para desaparecer.

-Bien, es correcto -pasó la mano por la mesa -¿cuántos de vosotros habéis visto ejecutar un Protego?

Albus y su prima levantaron la mano y unos siete alumnos más incluyendo a Malfoy y a la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Édith también la había levantado, bastante orgullosa de también haber visto como se hacía un hechizo en persona. Ella pareció contar las manos, sólo un poco más de la mitad había visto como usarlo.

-Bastantes, entonces -abrió los cajones y sacó unos folios y unas pelotas-. Esta es una prueba sobre el tema, consiste en unas sencillas preguntas sobre éste. Al ser el primero no esperaba que se lo trajesen leído, pero para la próxima clase quiero que todos tengan estudiado el tema antes de entrar ¿de acuerdo? -fue poniendo dos papeles encima de cada pupitre -. Tienen cinco minutos para contestarlo, aquel que no saque buena puntuación se pasará toda la clase releyendo el tema hasta comprenderlo.

La mayoría de la clase tragó en seco, y Albus se fijó que hasta los Slytherin se encontraban nerviosos. Florence Queshire era la jefa de Slytherin, pero su hermano le dijo que aunque era severa jamás daba puntos a los que no se merecían y que nunca le había quitado puntos por ser un Gryffindor (en otras circunstancias sí, el record de su hermano había sido perder treinta puntos en un día, pero según su padre, ellos perdieron ciento cincuenta en una noche, por lo que su hermano tampoco había causado una catástrofe). Cuando terminó de pasar las hojas un movimiento general de plumas empezó a escucharse en el aula.

_1. ¿Cuál es el principal hechizo de protección?_

_2. Cite tres situaciones en las que debería utilizarlo._

_3. Maldición o hechizo que no es desviado por el hechizo de protección._

Y así hasta cinco preguntas. Las primeras más o menos eran fáciles aunque la última ¿quién fue el que inventó el hechizo de protección? No tenía ni idea. Pero en el cuarto, que era citar variaciones de este hechizo, sí que recordaba que había tres o cuatro clases... Al terminar el tiempo todos volaron hacia el escritorio de la profesora, que empezó a mirarlos rápidamente. Flavio parecía bastante nervioso, por lo que se había empezado a tirar fuertemente del pelo. Albus estaba preocupado por él, de las clases que habían tenido hoy ninguno se esperaba un examen el primer día.

-Muchos de vosotros habéis puesto que _'Merlín'_ o _'Morgana'_ fueron los que inventaron este hechizo -no parecía muy sorprendida de este dato-; señor Wrigth, un _'misil'_ no es un hechizo ni una maldición que no pueda ser desviado por un protego -parte de la clase estalló en risas, entre ellos Deneb Black que se reía tapándose la boca-. Y señorita Warrington, _"Evitar un ataque de un alumno mayor"_ no cuenta como situación en lo que utilizar este hechizo -nuevamente una oleada de risas aunque la profesora no veía la gracia del asunto-. ¿Señorita Weasley? -preguntó en voz alta y su prima levantó la mano para que la consiguiera localizar– un punto para Gryffindor, ha sido la única en contestar correctamente a todas las preguntas

Rose pareció muy orgullosa de sí misma al haber conseguido la mejor puntuación, y además de otro punto para su casa. Después de ello separó cinco papeles y leyó los nombres en voz alta. Bole, Bletchley, Wrigth, Cauldwell y Towler se debían de poner a parte de la clase y leer en silencio el tema nuevamente al no haber contestado correctamente tres de las cinco preguntas señaladas. Sissie y Flavio miraron a ambos con expresión de tristeza y decepción; eso quería decir que ellos no practicarían en lo que tenía que ver con las pelotas.

-Ahora los que no he nombrado poneros en las siguientes parejas: Weasley-Warrington -ambas niñas se levantaron y fue Rose la que cogió la pelota ante la mirada recelosa de la Slytherin – Black-King – esta vez fue el chico quien cogió la pelota, a la Gryffindor no pareció importarle y se colocaron a un lado – Savage-Beurk; Pritchard-Shail; Samuels- Stebbins y Potter-Malfoy.

Todos los niños se pusieron con la pareja que le había tocado; la profesora le había parecido adecuado emparejar a los Gryffindor con Slytherin. Su prima tenía una extraña mueca en la boca, mientras que Nilam hablaba en voz baja con la chica que le había tocado, que acaba de preguntarle algo. Malfoy no había abierto la boca para nada, simplemente tiraba la pelota y la atrapaba en el aire; en cierta forma le recordó a lo que hacía James para practicar a coger una _quaffle_.

-Durante la media hora que nos queda de clase los que tenéis la pelota os dedicaréis durante quince minutos a lanzársela a vuestros compañeros, no con demasiada fuerza – advirtió - pero con la suficiente para que llegue a rozarle. Los demás sacad la varita e intentad hacer un protego, si lo realizáis correctamente la pelota debería rebotar y no daros. Luego os cambiaréis hasta el final de la clase.

Albus miró a Malfoy como si desconfiase de cómo podía lanzarle (la pelota), y al parecer este lo notó, por lo que hizo un gesto de hastío y puso una irónica sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Potter, te la tiraré como si fueras una niña. Seguro que así no tienes problemas para pararla. – Ese comentario hizo que el joven Potter enrojeciera de la vergüenza, y de pronto le empezó a caer mal. Pero entonces recordó cómo debía contraatacar en estas situaciones. James solía ser igual.

-Te lo agradezco, Malfoy, estoy seguro de que lo haces porque es cómo quieres que te traten a ti. - Le copió la sonrisa y este abrió mucho los ojos, como si no se esperase esa respuesta; pero extrañamente soltó una carcajada y le miró bastante sorprendido.

-Touché -respondió y le lanzó la pelota de repente donde Albus apenas pudo murmurar el hechizo-. Reflejos, Potter, reflejos.

La siguiente vez que Malfoy la lanzó a Albus si que le dio tiempo de conjurar el hechizo, pero nada ocurrió; ni siquiera la pelota se desvió del camino y le dio en el brazo. Hizo una mueca y la recogió, pasándosela a Malfoy para que se la tirase mientras éste la atrapaba en el aire y volvía a lanzársela. La práctica resultaba entretenida, aunque el resultado no era el esperado. Sintió un poco de pena por Flavio y Sissie, que se encontraban sentados juntos leyendo el libro en silencio al final de la clase. Desvió la mirada hacia su prima, que le lanzaba la pelota a Warrington, pero al igual que él, el hechizo no parecía funcionarle. Después de, aproximadamente, cinco minutos de silencio repitiendo la misma rutinas, algunos de la clase se habían puesto a hablar mientras realizaban la misma operación, y Albus, que le había entrado curiosidad al ver la facilidad que tenía Malfoy para atrapar la pelota, aprovechó.

-¿Has jugado mucho al quidditch? -preguntó sin mala fe (alguna), y el rubio tan solo asintió-. Pareces bastante bueno.

-Gracias - bastante sorprendido de que le dijese eso, y le lanzó nuevamente la pelota.

-¡Protego! -aunque gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelota continuó su dirección-. Merlín, no hay manera de que esto salga- Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Lo haces mal, Potter -esta vez él mismo se acercó a recogerla - ¿y tú has visto realizar un protego? No lo parece. - A Albus le molestó ese tono.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que hago mal? -no le gustaba fallar, y menos que alguien que no fuera su prima le echase en cara algo que no era verdad.

-Pues... estás encorvado, y para realizar un _'protego'_ un mago debe estar firme, y tu pronunciación en la _'te'_ es muy débil -le corrigió.

-¿Ah sí? Muéstrame como se hace entonces -el moreno se guardó la varita y cogió la pelota de las manos del rubio alejándose un poco.

No es que hubiese escuchado muchas veces ese hechizo, pero estaba casi seguro que no lo estaba pronunciando mal, aunque eso de estar encorvado sí que le había sorprendido. Malfoy se puso recto y sacó una varita oscura poniéndola como a medio metro de él, una postura bastante diferente al del resto de los niños que se encontraban en la clase. Albus le lanzó la pelota a la altura del pecho sin demasiada fuerza.

-¡Protego! -exclamó con una entonación algo diferente a la utilizada por él mismo.

Un brillo salió de la punta de la varita y la pelota se desvió lo suficiente para caer a un lado de Malfoy y quedarse botando. Éste tenía una sonrisa en el rostro por haber podido comprobar que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Ves? Así se dice, inténtalo tú ahora –se agachó.

Aunque Albus estaba algo molesto porque le corrigiesen, entendía que si alguien no le corregía jamás aprendería, pero aun así se encontraba así. Malfoy lanzó la pelota de nuevo y el Gryffindor intentó poner la pose recta y exclamó fuerte y alto.

-¡Protego! -y esta vez, en vez de darle en el pecho o en el brazo rebotó hacia un lado y pegó contra la pared.

-¡Vaya! -mirando donde había llegado la pelota- ¿Tenías ganas de mandarla a la Luna, no? - se rió Malfoy, y Albus tuvo que reírse y admitir que Scorpius Malfoy no parecía tan mala persona. Puede que un poco engreído, pero le había ayudado. Si fuese malo no lo habría hecho.

-Bien hecho, señor Potter -dijo la profesora Queshire mirándole– ha sido el primero en conseguirlo, un punto para Gryffindor.

Tanto Albus como el joven Malfoy se miraron, al parecer ambos parecían estupefactos con la decisión de la profesora. A lo mejor no había visto que el Slytherin lo había hecho antes y por eso lo le había dado el punto a Albus. Scorpius había cerrado los puños como si eso no fuera justo y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero el Gryffindor se adelantó.

-Pero profesora, ha sido Malfoy quien lo hizo antes, no yo -al igual que Nilam, no le parecía justo que se premiase a alguien cuando otro lo había hecho anteriormente-. Él me ha corregido y por eso lo he hecho bien -la profesora entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso es cierto, señor Malfoy? -el rubio asintió y ambos se fijaron en como ella meditaba lo que debía de hacer-. Dos puntos entonces para Slytherin y usted, señor Potter, mantiene el suyo a Gryffindor por hacer acopio de su sinceridad y justicia -después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y gritó a Black y a King que la pelota debía ser desviada con un hechizo, no que se la lanzaran el uno a la otra como si se pasasen una quaffle.

Entonces Scorpius y Albus se miraron, como si pensasen en lo que había ocurrido. Tan sólo sonrieron y siguieron practicando, hablando de vez en cuando de cosas como del quidditch o si la sala común de sus respectivas casas era bonita. Al final de la clase todos habían conseguido más o menos desviar la pelota de la dirección que inicialmente mantenía, y su prima, en un grito de rabia porque no le salía su escudo, había hecho que la pelota rebotase tan fuerte que fuera de una pared a otra durante diez segundos.

-Weasley también quería mandar la pelota a la Luna ¿eh? -comentó Malfoy guardándose la varita.

-Se molesta bastante si las cosas no le salen bien -se encogió de hombros.

-Ya se ve -miró a Albus durante un segundo y luego se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas para guardarlas en la mochila.

Rose volvió a su lado algo sonrojada por el esfuerzo que había hecho pero con una sonrisa en los labios, como el que consigue llegar a la meta aunque sea el último. También empezaron a recoger sus cosas y escucharon cómo la profesora Queshire avisaba que para el próximo día quería que todos viniesen con el tema leído, y que a los que habían suspendido el primer examen se lo volvería a repetir al inicio de la clase siguiente. Flavio y Sissie tenían una expresión triste en el rostro, y Albus intentó pensar en algo para animarlos.

-Vamos, podemos practicar en la torre ¿verdad, Rose? -miró a su prima buscando apoyo.

-Claro, está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y descansos, pero podemos hacerla en nuestra torre o en algún aula vacía -comentó como si lo estuviese leyendo de un libro-. Así no estaríais por detrás de la clase, supongo que la profesora Queshire esperará que practiquemos para mejorar.

-La culpa ha sido mía -habló Sissie desanimada-. No me sabía ni la última, ni dar una de las extensiones del protego, y tampoco se me ocurrió una maldición que no pudiese ser repelida por ella -se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Podrías poner cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables -dijo su prima como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Esas no pueden ser paradas por nada, yo he puesto la Imperius.

-¿Maldiciones imperdonables? -habló Flavio por primera vez-. No venía nada de eso en el tema, lo sé porque me lo he leído tres veces y sólo pone: _"El protego es efectivo con casi todas las maldiciones conocidas, excepto aquellas prohibidas o de creación oscura, ya que son de una magia tan potente que no pueden ser repelidas"_ -recitó.

-Es que esas maldiciones están prohibidas –Albus asintió ante eso y abrió la boca para explicarlo.

-Son unas que si te pillan podrían expulsarte de Hogwarts por usarlas, o incluso ir a la cárcel, si llegas a hacer algo grave -su padre más de una vez les había dicho que siempre, antes de atacar, intentaba defenderse y desarmar al enemigo. Nunca usaría una maldición sino fuera realmente necesario.

-Oh... supongo que esas maldiciones son como usar pistola sin tener licencia ¿no? -Sissie ladeó la cabeza intentando recordar qué era una pistola en el mundo muggle, pero Rose asintió fervientemente, lo que le dio a entender que sí- ¿Y cómo se llama? Por si la pregunta en la próxima clase.

-Imperius -dijo muy despacio- sino la recuerdas te la escribiré, por cierto, Al -miró a su primo con curiosidad- ¿Has estado hablando con Malfoy?

El joven Potter parpadeó. No pensaba que su prima se hubiese fijado en eso y tampoco es que fuese nada malo ¿verdad? No es que fuera muy importante, ya que apenas habían tenido una conversación muy larga; sólo habían tratado de cosas sin importancia, y no era el único que había hablado con un Slytherin en la clase.

-Sí -respondió con sencillez- me ayudó a hacer el protego. Lo consiguió a la primera, debe de haber practicado en su casa supongo -le restó importancia- ¿Has hablado tú con Warrington?

-¿Qué? No, bueno, no demasiado -rectificó-. Más que nada hemos estado calladas, no me miraba demasiado bien la verdad, no parece de las que hablen con gente que no conoce -encogió la nariz-. No me extraña que Malfoy sepa hacerlo, sus padres se lo habrán enseñado, por lo que pasó antes ya sabes... -bajó un poco la voz- Muchas personas perdieron familia en la guerra, supongo que querrán darle un escarmiento por lo que hizo su familia.

-Pero eso no es justo -dijo sorpresivamente Sissie-. Si él no ha hecho nada malo no deberían atacarle, y los que lo hicieran serían unos cobardes -bufó la rubia- Nilam hizo bien en defenderlo. Eso es lo que hacen los Gryffindor.

-Sí, además, los Slytherin no son tan malos, o al menos no en nuestra clase -intervino Flavio-. Vi a Harley jugando con Black, parecían estar divirtiéndose, y Nilam estaba ayudando a esa Slytherin también -entornó los ojos-. Los que estaban sentados con nosotros encantaron una hoja de papel y empezó a perseguir a la pluma de uno, menos mal que la profesora Queshire no les vio.

Albus sonrió un poco ante eso, las clases con los Slytherin no habían ido mal, tal vez lo que decían que ambas casas se llevaban a muerte no era tan cierto como había oído. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y empezaron a subirlas esperando no perderse demasiado, o al menos no acabar en otro piso que no fuera el suyo. Había sido su primer día, emocionante, divertido y sobre todo, agotador.

_**Continuará...**_

** Todos los profesores y alumnos (o casi todos) tienen apellidos o nombres referentes al mundo de Hogwarts. También tardé un poco más porque estaba esperando que se supiese como se hace la poción del olvido gracias a Pottermore. Un beso y muchas gracias por leer el fics =D. Un fics con comentarios es un fics feliz, lo digo por ti Macaen, me interesa mucho tu opinión ^^**


End file.
